Volturi's Clan Contest
by DAMN-ADDICT-LEMON
Summary: Bien protégés dans leur manoir souterrain les Volturi règnent sans partage, dominant le monde surnaturel ! Que se serait-il passé si Carlisle n'avait jamais été créé, si le Clan des Cullen n'existait pas ? Offrez-nous un voyage en immersion dans la vie des ces êtres froids mais passionnants que sont les Volturi… Quelles sont leurs forces, leurs faiblesses ? Faites-nous vivre l
1. Annonce

**Volturi's Clan Contest**

Bien protégés dans leur manoir souterrain les Volturi règnent sans partage, dominant le monde surnaturel !

**Que se serait-il passé si Carlisle n'avait jamais été créé, si le Clan des Cullen n'existait pas ?**

**Offrez-nous un voyage en immersion dans la vie des ces êtres froids mais passionnants que sont les Volturi… **Quelles sont leurs forces, leurs faiblesses ? Faites-nous vivre leurs joies et leurs déceptions…

Pour résumer, c'est à vous de décider ce qui cache sous leur teint de marbre : de véritables monstres ou des hommes au cœur de glace qui ne demandent qu'à fondre ?

Lâchez-vous et arpentez les couloirs du repère des rois des vampires !

-Le One-shot doit être une nouvelle histoire et ne peut pas être poursuivi jusqu'à ce que le concours soit terminé.

-Maximum de trois participations par personne. (Les quatre mains ne sont pas compris dans les 3)

-Attention, "Damn-Addict-Lemon" impose une nouvelle règle, INCONTOURNABLE!

Pour garantir un vote impartial (et pas lié à la "popularité" des auteurs qui pourrait empêcher de nouveaux talents de participer et de se révéler) nous avons décidé d'imposer l'anonymat des auteurs!

C'est pourquoi, nous demandons à chaque participant d'envoyer leurs OS à cette adresse:

**contest(point)damn(point)addict(point)lemon(arobas e)gmail(point)com** (remplacez la ponctuation) !

Ils seront ainsi validés par les membres du Staff du Forum, anonymes bien évidemment, et corrigés si nécessaire (merci de le préciser en cas de besoin) avant d'être publiés à la suite de cette annonce!

Les fictions publiées par vous-même seront éliminées d'office !

Pour toutes informations supplémentaires veuillez envoyer un mail à l'adresse indiquée ci-dessus ou nous contacter sur le forum ou notre page Facebook

Il est normal que nous vous demanderons de ne pas chercher à savoir qui a écrit quel OS, de laisser des reviews révélant qui est l'auteur de l'histoire

ou de faire de la pub pour tel ou tel OS dans vos fictions afin de préserver cette règle !

Je vous rappelle également d'éviter de discuter de vos écrits sur les réseaux sociaux tels que Facebook afin de ne laisser filtrer aucune information.

A la fin du concours nous ferons paraître les résultats et les noms des auteurs. Après ce sera de leur libre choix de publier sur leur compte FF où là, vous pourrez les féliciter de leur travail.

- En début d'OS veuillez inscrire l'en-tête suivant :

******Volturi's Clan Contest**

**Titre :**

**Disclaimer: Tous les personnages appartiennent à( Noms des auteurs), seule l'histoire est créée par mes soins. Venez aussi découvrir le Forum Damn-Addict-Lemon à ce lien :**

**damn-addict-lemon . forumgratuit . fr/ (enlever les espaces) sur lequel se feront les votes !**

**Concours du 16/09/2013 au 27/10/2013**

**Votes du : 28/10/2013 au 03/11/2013**

**Résultats : 04/11/2013**

A vos claviers et n'hésitez pas laissez-vous emporter par l'univers des Volturi !

**Prolongation de ce concours nouvelles dates :**

**Du 16/09/2013 au 03/11/2013**  
**Votes du : 04/11/2013 au 10/11/2013**  
**Résultats : 11/11/2013**


	2. A Bloody Birthday

**Volturi's Clan Contest**

**Titre : ****A Bloody Birthday**

**Disclaimer: Tous les personnages appartiennent à S. Meyer, seule l'histoire est créée par mes soins. Venez aussi découvrir le Forum Damn-Addict-Lemon à ce lien :**

**damn-addict-lemon . forumgratuit . fr/ (enlever les espaces) sur lequel se feront les votes !**

Agenouillée devant la Vierge à l'Enfant dont elle observait la porosité creusée de façon infime par le temps et la peinture écaillée, un voile noir en crêpe et dentelle posé sur ses longs cheveux blonds, presque blancs, Jane Volturi plissa ses yeux cramoisis, irritée.

Un cœur.

Un cœur puissant et vigoureux résonnait quelque part dans le repaire des Volturi.

Sans doute Félix qui ramenait un nouveau jeune homme à Caius.

Depuis toujours, le second fondateur du clan avait cette lubie. Passionné par l'art de la Renaissance, il admirait les muscles déliés et puissants des hommes de la classe ouvrière qui travaillaient dur et se forgeaient un corps digne des dieux de l'Olympe. Pour les massacrer ensuite dans une lente et longue agonie.

_Pom pom… Pom pom… Pom pom…_

Elle ferma un instant les yeux, se laissant submerger par le battement régulier et hypnotique.

Il ne devait pas avoir plus d'une vingtaine d'années.

Un cœur chaud, écarlate, vierge de toute blessure.

Un grognement sortit de sa gorge, l'image des valves auriculo-ventriculaires s'ouvrant et se refermant avec force, propageant le sang et la vie dans l'organisme, emplit ses pensées.

_Pom pom… Pom pom… Pom pom…_

Elle frôla d'un doigt aérien la chaîne du crucifix en or noir, surmonté de diamants rouges qui coulait entre ses seins d'albâtre, rehaussés par le corset en satin noir qu'elle portait. La pulpe de son doigt caressa le métal froid et descendit jusqu'à son médiastin antéro-inférieur là où son propre cœur avait battu pour la première fois 1220 ans plus tôt.

Elle rouvrit ses paupières saturées de fard noir et contempla les cierges et les bougies qu'elle avait posés au pied de l'idole, observant les grumeaux de cire chaude couler et sécher sur les dalles glacées de la petite chapelle où elle se trouvait.

Elle et son frère jumeau fêtaient aujourd'hui leurs 1220 ans.

Pouvait-on parler de vie alors qu'elle avait connu près des trois-quarts de l'Histoire chrétienne ?

Elle avait traversé les âges, tuant, massacrant sans état d'âme.

Elle avait connu cet état grisant et jouissif : le pouvoir. Elle se sentait comme une reine dans un monde froid et ténébreux, exempt de toute lumière et de tout sentiment.

Elle avait connu la lubricité, la bestialité.

Mais elle n'oublierait jamais ce son…

_Pom pom… Pom pom… Pom pom…_

La vie. La chaleur humaine. L'euphorie.

Elle alluma un nouveau cierge et releva son regard vers la Vierge qui l'observait.

Elle se rappelait avec acuité avoir observé des dizaines de fois sa propre mère dans cette même position, devant cette même idole, la priant de protéger ses enfants du mal et du démon, de la misère et de l'avilissement des Hommes. Ses longs cheveux blonds presque blancs, identiques aux siens, ses yeux bleu pâle embués de larmes contenues, son adoration palpable.

Ses prières n'avaient pas été entendues.

Et pourtant, Jane se retrouvait tous les dix ans dans la même position, devant l'idole qu'adorait sa mère et qu'Aro avait volée quand… Elle ferma une nouvelle fois les yeux tandis que son cœur mort tressautait dans sa poitrine.

Les cris.

Les flammes.

Les insultes…

La passion.

Le tourment.

L'agonie.

Et cette douleur innommable…

Les pleurs.

La course effrénée de son cœur.

L'odeur de chair brûlée.

Les suppliques de son frère…

Elle reporta son attention sur les flammes vacillantes en face d'elle et les frôla d'une main aérienne.

Elle ne sentait plus rien.

Ni le froid.

Ni le feu.

Ni la douleur.

Finalement, les prières de sa mère avaient été entendues. Elle avait souhaité le meilleur pour ses enfants. Elle n'aurait jamais imaginé que ce serait dans l'éternité.

La lourde porte de la chapelle grinça soudain sur ses gonds.

Demetri.

Elle ne l'avait pas vu mais elle reconnaissait sa façon de se déplacer, sa présence froide, comme si on avait ouvert une fenêtre sur un vent léger d'Automne.

Il s'arrêta avec déférence à quelques mètres d'elle, la laissant finir ses prières et ruminer ses pensées douloureuses et lugubres.

Elle le sentait contempler ses doigts voler au dessus des flammes, sans doute fasciné par le contraste qu'offraient sa peau froide de marbre et la chaleur du feu. Au bout d'un moment, le regard de Jane fut attiré par les très anciennes brûlures de sa main, marques de cette mort qu'elle avait frôlée. Un lent sourire, entre nostalgie et ironie, étira ses lèvres charnues et écarlates.

Ni la vie ni la mort n'avaient voulu d'elle. Mais le néant l'avait engouffrée à bras ouverts. Peut-être était-ce cela, être damné. Osciller éternellement entre la lumière et l'obscurité, ne plus rien ressentir, mais vouloir quelque chose d'inatteignable.

Elle se releva avec lenteur, le visage impassible et croisa les yeux noirs et dilatés du membre de la garde rapprochée qu'Aro appréciait le moins.

Il était affamé.

Pas de sang, humain ou animal, non.

Mais d'elle.

Depuis la première fois que leurs yeux s'étaient croisés plus de trois cents ans auparavant, il éprouvait pour elle un désir tangible.

Elle savait qu'il avait toujours eu un penchant pour le vin et les jeunes filles vierges et effarouchées qu'il violait parfois dans les couvents italiens, au XVIIe siècle. Il avait éveillé l'intérêt de Caius parce qu'il était d'une beauté hors du commun pour un humain. C'était même lui qui l'avait transformé et intégré à la garde.

Quand ses yeux pourpres s'étaient posés sur Jane la première fois, elle avait cru tressaillir. Une curiosité malsaine l'avait assaillie. Elle avait été fascinée par lui, par son aura, par son mystère.

Et un soir, il était entré dans cette chapelle. Il avait refermé la porte et s'était approché.

Elle. La femme-enfant. Si belle. Si froide. Si… inaccessible.

Ses doigts, longs et glacés, avaient couru sur sa nuque alors qu'elle était agenouillée devant l'autel, devant le crucifix. De sa nuque, ils avaient parcouru ses seins, son ventre, se refermant sur ses hanches à peine marquées. Ses lèvres froides s'étaient posées sur son cou de marbre, juste à l'endroit érogène où Aro l'avait mordue pour la transformer. Les doigts de Jane s'étaient crispés sur le chapelet en parles de nacre qu'elle égrenait et elle avait fermé les yeux, immobile, grisée par le désir.

Il l'avait retournée.

Elle n'avait toujours pas rouvert les yeux.

Leurs bouches s'étaient rencontrées, voraces et avides, fendant, éclatant leurs lèvres, mélangeant leur sang froid, rependant sur sa langue le goût métallique et enivrant.

Il avait été son premier amant… Après Aro.

Aro, son mentor, son sauveur, son âme sœur.

Le père incestueux pour qui elle éprouvait toujours, malgré l'écoulement des siècles, des sentiments violents et intarissables. Celui pour qui elle était prête à tout faire, même l'innommable.

Les yeux de Demetri se posèrent sur le renflement de ses seins mais elle passa avec grâce et légèreté devant lui et se dirigea vers la sortie de la chapelle, sans penser à l'envie viscérale qui le tourmentait. Elle n'avait pas envie de faire l'amour avec lui, maintenant. Peut-être plus tard. Peut-être durant la nuit. S'il était venu la déranger c'était qu'au moins son frère la demandait.

Elle s'arrêta dans le couloir de roche, près d'une torche enflammée et le regarda sans expression, indifférente et glaciale alors que les yeux du vampire se posaient une nouvelle fois sur sa poitrine.

Il arbora un rictus canaille et se pencha sur ses lèvres en murmurant :

« Bon anniversaire, mon ange. »

Elle recula son visage quand leurs lèvres se frôlèrent et le toisa avec mépris :

« Anniversaire ? » Cracha-t-elle.

Demetri recula, dérouté. La crainte traversa ses prunelles pourpres. Il avait l'air complètement égaré, comme si elle venait de le gifler. Il la regarda un instant et comprit qu'il était venu trop tôt.

Il connaissait pourtant ses rituels tous les dix ans, le jour de son anniversaire. Elle passait de longues heures agenouillée dans la chapelle à allumer des cierges et des bougies en mémoire de sa mère et pour célébrer sa mort humaine et sa renaissance vampirique. Elle était tellement orgueilleuse qu'elle se mettait en scène et ne voulait que personne n'assiste à sa mégalomanie.

Pourtant, il la voulait. Toutes les nuits un peu plus que la précédente. Depuis qu'il avait posé les yeux sur elle. Elle était si délicate. Si pure malgré ses brûlures. Elle possédait la fragilité da la porcelaine et la dureté du marbre, la candeur et l'impétuosité.

Il l'admirait pour être une chasseuse hors pair et un stratège machiavélique. Pour être le pouvoir et la beauté, la violence et le désir.

Si seulement elle ne considérait pas Aro comme un dieu…

Si seulement elle le considérait, lui…

« Je t'ai trouvé le cadeau idéal… ajouta-t-il.

_ Idéal ? Depuis quand me connais-tu si bien ? » Railla-t-elle.

Il sentit la colère monter en lui. Une colère sourde et violente, tout comme le désir qu'il avait d'elle.

Elle ricana et le toisa d'un regard sardonique.

Il avait envie de la projeter contre le mur de pierre et de la pénétrer durement. Se fondre dans ce petit corps frêle et merveilleusement lisse. Lécher ses seins emprisonnés dans le satin, embrasser la vallée qui s'écoulait entre et arracher de ses dents le foutu crucifix qu'elle portait autour du cou.

Il n'avait jamais aimé Dieu, son Paradis et sa lumière. Et le fait qu'elle soit si dévote le poussait à réveiller le démon qui sommeillait en elle, la dépravée qu'elle devenait entre ses bras.

« Tu m'as organisé un tête à tête avec Aro ? » Ronronna-t-elle.

Aro… Le nom qu'il ne voulait surtout pas entendre aujourd'hui.

Non. Ce qu'il lui rapportait était au-delà de ses espérances. Il ne comprenait d'ailleurs pas comment elle avait fait pour ne pas découvrir sa présence. Il était pourtant tout près, son cœur résonnait dans tout le repaire, réveillant la soif, répandant le venin sur sa langue et dans sa gorge.

Il l'avait traqué pendant des jours et ne l'avait capturé qu'après une lutte longue, douloureuse et acharnée. Pour elle…

« Non. Je t'ai apporté le clébard. »

Un éclat de surprise traversa les prunelles glacées de la jeune fille alors qu'elle semblait se concentrer sur les battements cardiaques qu'ils entendaient. Elle ferma ses yeux et un lent sourire étira ses lèvres écarlates.

La chaleur du désir lui brûla le bas-ventre et il se retint de ne pas tendre la main pour la toucher.

Elle ouvrit ses paupières aux prunelles dilatées et l'observa avec une intensité qui lui noua la gorge. Il avait réussi à capter son attention et à dévier sa colère d'origine. Elle avait l'air… curieuse.

« Comment… ? » Souffla-t-elle.

Il s'autorisa un nouveau rictus.

Il n'était pas peu fier de ses exploits, surtout compte tenu des périls qu'il avait dû endurer.

Cela faisait des mois qu'Aro métrisait de plus en plus mal sa colère envers les Denali, les vampires qui devaient contrôler pour lui le continent américain. Malgré ses ordres, ils n'étaient plus des nomades et s'étaient définitivement installés dans le seul état d'une tribu indienne ennemie depuis tout âge des vampires. Les Quileutes.

Aro avait été fou de rage et envoyé Jane et Alec en ambassadeurs pour les avertir et si besoin était, les menacer.

Les vampires étaient une espèce nomade qui ne pouvait pas se permettre de demeurer longtemps au même endroit. De nombreuses tueries dans l'Histoire étaient des avertissements assez éloquents pour les dissuader de s'établir. Quelques chasseurs humains existaient encore et les traquaient sans relâche mais leurs ennemis, ceux qui se croyaient être les gardiens des Hommes sur le Nouveau Continent, étaient mortels et létaux. Même Aro et Caius avaient du respect pour eux et tentaient de garder un semblant de paix avec leur chef.

« Je l'ai traqué. Tu ne t'es même pas rendu compte de mon absence ces dernières semaines. » Constata-t-il avec amertume.

Elle posa une main légère sur sa joue et eut un semblant de sourire qui contracta ses entrailles. Les yeux plongés dans les siens, il tentait de lire dans ses pensées même s'il savait que c'était peine perdue. Elle s'avança et posa ses lèvres douces et froides sur les siennes dans une légère caresse. Il l'enlaça aussitôt, voulant la rapprocher de lui mais elle s'écarta dans un petit rire coquet.

« Où… ? lui demanda-t-elle dans un murmure.

_ Dans ta chambre. N'est-ce pas là que tu l'as toujours voulu ? »

Il savait qu'il ne devait pas être aussi amer, mais c'était plus fort que lui.

Il avait été le témoin de leur première rencontre, le témoin de leur premier affrontement. C'était la première fois en des siècles qu'il l'avait vue autant grisée par une rencontre.

Quand il les avait accompagnés aux Etats-Unis avec Félix pour remettre de l'ordre dans les sujets des Volturi, Jane avait tenu à rencontrer l'Alfa de la tribu quileute dont Aro lui avait parlé à maintes et maintes reprises. Il avait lui-même été curieux de voir qui tenait en respect le plus grand et le plus puissant vampire de tous les temps.

La rencontre s'était faite au bord d'une falaise, par une pleine Lune froide et étoilée. Ils avaient été six à les accueillir, cinq jeunes hommes et une adolescente. Tous étaient sur leur garde, mise à part Sam Uley, l'Alfa, celui qui semblait être le plus âgé et celui dont il se dégageait une aura de chef respecté et craint par ses condisciples… Sauf par le clébard, Jacob Black.

Sa nonchalance avait frisé l'insolence. Il les avait tous les quatre dardés de son regard noir et brillant, les mâchoires et les poings contractés comme s'il avait attendu un mot plus haut que l'autre pour attaquer. Ses yeux étaient souvent revenus sur Jane et Demetri avait remarqué que ceux de la jeune fille étaient souvent revenus sur lui également.

« Il aurait dû être leur Alfa, leur avait-elle dit, et n'hésitera pas à attaquer n'importe quel vampire qui voudra le défier. »

Ce gamin, bâti comme un géant, qui semblait mal à l'aise avec sa corpulence et ses muscles forts et épais, leur Alfa ? Leur chef ? Demetri en aurait craché de dégoût.

L'intérêt de Jane n'avait semblé que pure curiosité. Mais Demetri savait que personne n'arrivait à capter son attention – il ne le savait que trop bien… - et elle avait tenu, depuis, à être envoyée aux Etats-Unis à chaque fois que la patience d'Aro atteignait ses courtes limites. Et bien sûr, lui, s'était toujours arrangé pour l'accompagner.

Il avait subi leurs interminables affrontements visuels, l'intérêt de Jane croître à chacune de leurs visites.

Ce sale clébard ne semblait pas s'en rendre compte, mais lui savait… Et parce qu'il se serait volontiers laisser réduire en cendres pour elle, il le lui avait capturé. Pour ses 1220 ans.

Quand l'Indien l'avait vu à l'orée du bois qui bordait sa maison – sa cabane croulante – leurs regards s'étaient affrontés, comme s'il savait le pourquoi de sa présence. Il avait dû remarquer son attitude protectrice – possessive… - envers Jane. Il avait couru, s'était transformé en un grand loup au pelage brun-roux et Demetri s'était élancé à sa poursuite.

La lutte avait été acharnée.

Le chien lui avait brisé des membres, fêlé des côtes, fait ressentir une douleur dont il se croyait depuis longtemps annihilé. La poursuite avait duré des jours, des nuits. Et seul un coup du hasard avait eu raison de l'Indien en jouant en sa défaveur. La fatigue, la faim l'avaient peut-être désorienté et conduit au pied de cette falaise. L'avait fait renoncer à son combat et abdiquer. Demetri avait été surpris mais fier de sa performance. Il l'avait ramené et ligoté dans l'antichambre de Jane après l'avoir assommé un peu trop fort.

Dans un souffle, elle virevolta et se dirigea vers l'escalier de marbre blanc qui menait à la demeure privée des Volturi, cette immense bâtisse qu'Aro avait fait construire au XVe siècle, sous la régence de Laurent le Magnifique **(1)**, l'un des rares humains pour qui il avait du respect et de l'admiration. Son pas était mesuré, mais il savait qu'elle était impatiente. L'avidité transpirait par tous les pores de sa peau froide. Il la suivit docilement, redoutant de voir ce lien invisible les unir à nouveau. Mais il avait fait son choix en allant le chercher.

Et pour elle… Juste pour elle… Il était prêt à aller au plus profond des entrailles de l'Enfer et à en subir tous les tourments.

Jane referma ses mains sur la longue jupe en satin noir qui entravait ses foulées et accéléra imperceptiblement l'allure.

_Pom pom… Pom pom… Pom pom…_

Elle huma l'air en plissant légèrement ses paupières et le reconnut enfin. Oui… Comment n'avait-elle pas senti sa présence plus tôt ?

Il était là, à seulement quelques mètres d'elle.

Il était là, à sa merci, cet Indien de malheur, celui qui l'avait toisée la première fois avec indifférence et mépris.

Il n'avait pas semblé être frappé par sa grande beauté ni même par sa fragilité alors qu'elle avait vu, même dans le regard de l'Alfa, l'admiration qu'elle lui suscitait. Lui était resté résolument à l'écart, les pouces enfoncés dans les poches avant de son short découpé dans un vieux jean, son t-shirt noir le moulant de façon presque outrageante.

Elle n'avait jamais été attirée par un être vivant avant lui. Et pourtant, elle devait se l'avouer, Jacob Black avait réussi à exacerber ses sens. Elle ne comprenait pas ce qui l'avait fascinée. Elle ne se pensait pas aussi faible pour avoir envie de sa seule apparence physique, son sang n'avait pas chanté pour elle – comment l'aurait-il pu avec l'odeur de rat mort qu'ils dégageaient tous ?! -. Mais ses yeux étaient régulièrement revenus scruter son visage.

Peut-être le noir abyssal de ses iris l'avait-il happée pour tenter de la détruire. Peut-être son corps avait-il eu simplement envie de nouveauté.

Elle avait souvent imaginé depuis ce qu'elle ressentirait si elle touchait sa peau qu'elle savait encore plus chaude que la peau humaine. Qu'arriverait-il à réveiller dans son cœur mort ? Voudrait-elle son sang ? Son corps ?

Elle arriva dans le hall en marbre noir et blanc où étaient exposées les œuvres des plus grands maîtres de la peinture avec quelques antiquités chères au cœur de Caius.

Demetri était toujours sur ses talons mais elle n'en avait cure.

Qu'il jubile.

Il pouvait bien se le permettre car son cadeau était inespéré.

Elle se dirigeait vers l'escalier central quand elle croisa le regard scrutateur d'Aro par les portes ouvertes sur le petit salon.

Elle s'arrêta brusquement et esquissa un sourire à son encontre, détournant ses pensées.

Elle n'hésita pas un seul instant. Le clébard pouvait bien attendre. Aro resterait toujours sa priorité.

Elle ne l'avait pas vu aujourd'hui et se demanda soudain ce qu'il lui avait préparé pour son anniversaire. Gagnée par une soudaine excitation, elle se dirigea vers lui, son regard verrouillé au sien, le regardant avec une adoration qu'elle avait toujours eu du mal à cacher.

Il était assis dans un haut fauteuil en brocard rouge, près d'un grand âtre en pierre vide. Vêtu de son élégant costume sombre qui le rendait toujours aussi magnétique aux yeux de la jeune fille, il tenait dans sa main droite un verre-ballon contenant un sang délicieusement pourpre. Il se leva avec un léger sourire quand elle s'approcha et posa avec délicatesse son verre sur une petite table en bois d'ébène aux griffes de lion.

« Ma belle… Ma charmante… susurra-t-il, un très bon, un merveilleux anniversaire. »

Jane trembla quand il posa ses grandes mains dures et glaciales sur ses épaules frêles. Elle sentait l'odeur du sang qu'il avait dans sa bouche et mourrait d'envie de le goûter. Comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensées, il sourit plus franchement et remonta dans une caresse ses mains jusqu'à son cou, esquissa ses clavicules et frôla ses seins avant de définitivement la quitter.

Elle mordilla un instant sa lèvre inférieure, le regard voilé, éperdue, puis afficha une indifférence qu'elle ne ressentait pas.

« Merci… souffla-t-elle en baissant les yeux sur la carafe qui contenait le sang.

_ En veux-tu ? »

Il ébaucha un geste pour prendre un autre verre en cristal à côté du sien mais elle secoua négativement la tête. Elle sentait que Demetri les observait depuis le hall et elle avait la furieuse envie d'aller fermer les portes. Son intimité avec Aro ne regardait personne. Et encore moins les sentiments qu'elle nourrissait pour lui.

« Préfères-tu boire dans mon verre… ? » Murmura-t-il en saisissant le verre-ballon qu'il porta aux lèvres de la jeune fille.

La tentation était trop forte et Jane avala le liquide, ses prunelles plongées dans celles de son créateur.

Il la regarda avec intensité puis effleura de ses doigts pâles et arachnéens son voile de deuil.

« As-tu fini tes prières ? lui demanda-t-il de sa voix feutrée.

_ Oui, souffla-t-elle en avalant plus difficilement une nouvelle gorgée de sang.

_ Ton recueillement n'a pas été trop douloureux ? »

Elle détourna un instant les yeux et écarta le verre de ses lèvres.

Il était bien le seul qui pouvait se permettre de lui poser une question aussi intime. Le seul qu'elle ne tuerait pas pour une telle insolence, pour une telle… outrecuidance.

« Ta mère t'a toujours cruellement manquée. » Ajouta-t-il.

Un petit coup de poignard, long et effilé en plein milieu du cœur, telles étaient ses paroles. Elle ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir. Elle avait toujours adoré qu'il lui fasse du mal. Sinon pourquoi le désirer après plus d'un millénaire malgré tout ce qui les séparait ? Malgré Sulpicia, sa femme… ?

« Elle me manquera toujours, réussit-elle à murmurer.

_ Oui… Elle est celle qui t'a créée. Celle qui t'a apporté ton premier amour.

_ Vous êtes celui qui m'a réellement créée, rectifia-t-elle avec une soudaine passion.

_ Non. Je ne suis que le révélateur. Tu as le sang de ta mère dans les veines. Même s'il est froid. Même s'il est mort. C'est pour ça que j'ai tenu à… »

Il sortit un petit sachet en velours noir de la poche de son pantalon et le lui présenta. Son cadeau d'anniversaire.

Elle le regarda avec curiosité avant de le prendre délicatement dans ses doigts fins et de l'ouvrir. Une pression douloureuse compressa sa cage thoracique lorsqu'elle reconnut le vieux collier en perles de verre multicolore et grenats. Elle regarda le bijou, incapable de cacher son incrédulité et son émotion.

Les perles étaient de formes et de tailles inégales et n'auraient pas attiré l'œil d'une coquette du XXIe siècle. Leurs couleurs, quoi que toujours aussi vives, étaient plus ternies, plus fanées. Elle effleura le verre froid aussi lisse que dans son souvenir et incroyablement bien conservé.

C'était elle qui l'avait fabriqué avec les rares bijoux qui restaient à sa mère quand elle était décédée. C'était elle qui le lui avait mis autour du cou quand ils l'avaient allongée dans son cercueil monoxyle** (2)**.

Des bribes de cette autre vie lui revinrent tout à coup en mémoire : c'était un doux jour de Printemps. Le ciel était clair et limpide, le Soleil haut et tiède, parfait pour se promener dans les champs. Ce jour-là, elle aurait dû courir après son frère en poussant des cris surexcités sous le regard attendri et les rires de sa mère. Au lieu de cela, elle avait revêtu une longue chemise de lin noir qui moulait son corps frêle et ceint sa taille d'une fine ceinture dont la boucle était faite en cristal de roche, vestige de l'ancienne fortune de son père disparu.

Elle avait à peine quinze ans et était désormais orpheline.

Elle avait suivi le cortège funèbre en serrant fort la main de son frère, des larmes silencieuses et douloureuses roulant sur ses joues blêmes avec l'impression de suffoquer. La tombe était déjà creusée face à l'endroit où se couchait le Soleil. Elle avait regardé deux hommes de son village l'ensevelir, et son frère jeter un bouquet de fleurs sauvages sur le cercueil monoxyle qu'on recouvrait de terre.

Ce fut bien longtemps après, quand tous les villageois étaient partis, les laissant seuls face au deuil et au chagrin, quand ses larmes avaient séché sur ses joues qu'elle avait relevé son regard pour l'apercevoir, à l'orée du bois.

Son visage pâle, presque translucide. Ses yeux qu'elle aurait juré être rouges comme le sang qui avait coulé de la bouche de sa mère quand elle était morte. Les traits fins et délicats, comme ceux de l'ange Gabriel. Et la façon dont il l'avait regardée. Avec tendresse et compassion.

Elle revint à l'instant présent quand Aro caressa le creux de son épaule et frôla une de ses anciennes brûlures.

« Je ne voulais pas te faire de peine… Je pensais… que ça te ferait plaisir. » Chuchota-t-il.

Jane acquiesça d'un signe de tête, la gorge nouée par l'émotion. Elle remit délicatement le collier dans son écrin de velours et le serra dans sa main.

Elle ne voulait pas savoir comment il se rappelait l'endroit où sa mère avait été enterrée. Il avait une mémoire surprenante pour un vampire, presque photographique. Peut-être était-ce pour cela qu'il était considéré comme leur roi et que personne ne l'avait jamais défié en plus de 3000 ans de règne.

Le seul à l'avoir atteint au plus profond d'elle-même…

« Si tu as un moment, je voudrais ton avis. »

Elle lui jeta un regard en biais, surprise, ravalant des larmes qui ne couleraient pas.

Il se dirigea avec grâce et légèreté vers une longue table en acajou où il prit un plateau recouvert d'un velours noir, identique à celui qu'elle tenait dans ses mains. Etaient exposées là diverses parures en diamants, rubis, topazes et émeraudes. Mais celui qui attira son regard fut un diamant bleu foncé. Elle l'effleura de la pulpe du doigt, émerveillée.

« Ce n'est pas… souffla-t-elle.

_ Le Bleu de France **(3)**. Non. Il ne sera jamais à vendre, hélas, et je peux le comprendre. Non, c'est une réplique exacte en zircone. »

Pour elle… ? Il lui offrait la réplique d'un des plus beaux diamants au monde ?

« Veux-tu l'essayer ? » Lui demanda-t-il.

Il lui enleva son voile en crêpe qu'il posa sur son fauteuil, dégagea ses cheveux longs de sa nuque, ôta délicatement la chaîne qu'elle portait et passa autour de son cou le collier serti de milliers de diamants blancs qui étincelèrent de mille feux sur sa peau diaphane. La zircone bleue reposait entre ses clavicules et pesait agréablement sur son épiderme.

Aro la retourna lentement et la contempla avec intensité et concentration, le regard assombri. Il caressa les diamants le long du creux de son cou et arrêta ses doigts sur la zircone. Un sourire satisfait étira ses lèvres et Jane trembla d'anticipation.

« Oui… souffla-t-il pensivement. Il est parfait. Je l'ai su dès que je l'ai vu mais je voulais le voir porté avant de me décider. Le cou est tout aussi gracile, la ligne de la gorge toute aussi parfaite. Oui… Je pense qu'elle l'adorera…

_ _Elle _? »

Aro s'arracha à ses pensées et sourit à la jeune fille qui venait de se figer sous ses longs doigts.

« Sulpicia… Elle a toujours été fascinée par la gemmologie – quelle femme ne le serait pas ? – et nous allons bientôt fêter nos 2950 ans de mariage. Je tenais à un cadeau spécial… »

Elle s'écarta vivement de lui, défit le collier qu'elle jeta sur le parquet dans un bruit sourd et le temps que son regard ne se relève des diamants qu'il avait regardés tomber, elle se tenait derrière la table d'acajou, ses yeux pourpres lançant des éclairs. Un grognement de mécontentement sortit de la gorge de la jeune fille alors qu'elle le toisait pour la première fois en plus de mille ans avec froideur et mépris.

Aro n'avait toujours pas bougé, nullement déconcerté par son attitude et contempla son plus beau joyau.

Elle était exquise avec ses cheveux légèrement ondulés et détachés, ses petits seins emprisonnés dans le satin rehaussés par son corset. Ses épaules et ses bras étaient nus maintenant qu'il lui avait enlevé son voile de deuil, laissant apparaître les légères marques de ses anciennes brûlures, du calvaire qu'elle avait subi avant qu'il ne la transforme. Son sombre maquillage la rendait plus hypnotique encore, ses lèvres écarlates, terriblement attractive.

« Quelque chose ne va pas ? » Lui demanda-t-il avec une franche surprise.

Un nouveau grognement sortit de sa gorge alors qu'elle refermait convulsivement sa petite main fine sur le sachet de velours contenant la relique appartenue à sa mère.

« Comment osez-vous me faire ça ? » Répliqua-t-elle avec une infime douleur dans la voix.

Son timbre tremblait, signe qu'elle tentait de contenir sa rage et sa douleur. Il voyait bien qu'il l'avait blessée mais il ne comprenait pas pourquoi. Il lui avait juste demandé un avis pour Sulpicia…

« Vous savez ce que je ressens pour vous ! » Cracha-t-elle.

Il plissa légèrement les yeux.

C'était donc ça… De la jalousie.

Il croyait qu'elle s'était guérie de lui il y avait maintenant des siècles. Caius avait raison depuis le début. Elle était amoureuse de lui.

« Tu n'es qu'une enfant… souffla-t-il.

_ Une enfant ?! J'ai été votre maîtresse durant plus de 200 ans ! »

Une faiblesse que Sulpicia lui avait pardonnée…

« Je croyais… que je comptais pour vous.

_ Tu es ma plus belle réussite.

_ Je me fous bien d'être votre réussite !

_ Et que veux-tu, Jane ? Etre ma compagne ? J'en ai déjà une, s'impatienta-t-il.

_ Elle ne représente rien ! Elle n'a aucun pouvoir, elle ne vous est d'aucune utilité ! Quand vous avez besoin d'un quelconque conseil, c'est vers moi que vous vous tournez et non vers elle ! »

Une énergie puissante commençait à émaner de la jeune fille.

Aro plissa un peu plus les yeux, n'en croyant pas ses sens.

Elle n'oserait tout de même pas se servir de son pouvoir sur lui ?

Les vives émotions qui traversaient ses yeux lui soufflèrent que si. Elle le fixait avec une intensité douloureuse, teintée d'amertume. Il se força à rester calme, il ne fallait surtout pas qu'il laisse grandir ce malaise qui était en train de naître en lui. Cette frayeur…

Les portes latérales à la table d'acajou s'ouvrirent brusquement à la volée et Alec, le frère jumeau de Jane, entra et se planta entre Aro et la jeune fille. Le roi des vampires sentait déjà toutes sensations le quitter quand elle dit avec venin :

« Pousse-toi de là. »

Jane se sentait trahie.

Pour la première fois de sa vie de vampire, la douleur qu'elle ressentait était telle, qu'elle croyait que son propre pouvoir s'était retourné contre elle, que les flammes du bûcher lui léchaient à nouveau la peau.

Aro ne pouvait pas juste la voir comme une enfant alors qu'il lui avait tout appris de l'art du corps la fellation, la sodomie, le sadomasochisme, le triolisme avec Sulpicia.

L'amour fait avec tendresse, l'amour fait avec passion, l'amour fait avec bestialité, sans état d'âme. L'amour fait avec amour.

Elle avait toujours cru qu'il éprouvait un minimum de sentiments pour elle. Pas qu'elle était une créature qu'il avait juste initiée, comme par pitié. Et son orgueil ne le supportait pas. Son cœur en trembla presque.

Elle était à deux doigts de se venger de son indifférence. Il fallait juste que son frère se pousse. Pourquoi intervenait-il ? C'était une affaire entre Aro et elle. Il n'était plus son roi en cet instant. Il n'était plus celui qu'elle avait toujours porté aux nues. Il n'était qu'un homme qui venait de fouler au pied ce qui restait d'humain en elle.

« Alec… le menaça-t-elle d'une voix sourde, les yeux toujours tournés vers leur roi.

_ Inutile. Je ne te laisserai pas faire. »

Elle sentait son pouvoir se propager dans la pièce, anesthésiant toute chose et elle jura entre ses dents.

Elle ne voulait pas se mesurer à son frère.

Elle le regarda et sut qu'il ne cèderait pas.

Elle lui jeta un long regard de mépris et finit par sortir de la pièce, horriblement blessée.

Aro l'avait trahie. Elle n'arrivait toujours pas à réaliser la portée de ces mots.

C'est alors qu'elle l'entendit à nouveau et qu'elle ressentit une fois de plus sa présence.

_Pom pom… Pom pom… Pom pom…_

Le venin se répandit sur sa langue et elle avala avec difficulté. Elle avait soif. Il fallait qu'elle le voie. Il serait sa vengeance. Celui sur qui elle allait pouvoir se défouler.

Elle survola les marches plus qu'elle ne les gravit et poussa avec brusquerie les portes de ses appartements, ne prêtant aucune attention à Chelsea et Heidi qui lui souhaitèrent un bon anniversaire lorsqu'elle les dépassa. Elle fut assaillie par une odeur de rat mort qui lui donna la nausée mais elle s'en fichait. Elle chercha des yeux la carafe en cristal que Caius lui avait fait livrer le matin-même et son regard tomba sur Demetri qui se tenait dans un coin sombre, à l'abri d'un long et lourd rideau rouge.

Elle ne sut si elle devait se sentir irritée ou pas.

Elle entendait encore les paroles blessantes d'Aro et elle avait envie de tout casser, de tout détruire, de faire souffrir quelqu'un à le faire hurler d'agonie.

Demetri longea les persiennes fermées jusqu'à sa coiffeuse et le gramophone situé à côté. Il saisit un vieux vinyle qu'il essuya délicatement avec un tissu blanc, déposa le disque et enclencha la musique sans la regarder.

La _Rhapsodie _de Rachmaninoff **(4)**. Elle aurait préféré quelque chose de plus violent, même si elle adorait ce morceau. De plus en accord avec son état d'esprit.

C'est alors qu'elle remarqua la baignoire ilot belle époque près de son coin lecture et une grande aiguière à long cou posée à côté avec des serviettes éponges rouges.

Dans un souffle froid, il alla fermer les portes de ses appartements et l'observa un moment, les mains dans le dos, semblant attendre un signe de sa part.

Elle voulut lui demander quand est-ce qu'il était monté et surtout de quel droit il s'autorisait à entrer dans son espace vital mais se ravisa.

Que voulait-il qu'elle fasse ? Qu'elle prenne un bain ? La belle affaire.

Elle avait envie de sang, de sentir l'adrénaline courir dans les veines de sa victime, l'excitation du combat. Et surtout, pour le moment, elle avait envie de le voir _lui_. Peut-être arriverait-il à la soulager ou à la calmer.

Demetri entra à nouveau dans son champ de vision et se plaça en face d'elle.

« Vas-y, murmura-t-il.

_ Quoi… ? fit-elle plus méchamment qu'elle ne l'avait voulu.

_ Utilise ton pouvoir.

_ Sur toi ? » Ricana-t-elle.

Il ne répondit pas, la regardant avec impassibilité.

Il ne pouvait pas être sérieux. Qui serait prêt à souffrir mille morts pour l'autre ?

Jane le regarda un instant avec suspicion et détourna ses magnifiques yeux rouges.

Il n'avait pas peur. Il ne se sentait même pas nerveux.

Quand il avait entendu le ton monter entre Aro et elle, il avait préféré s'éloigner même si leurs mots lui paraîtraient aussi nets que s'ils avaient été dans la même pièce que lui. Mais voir Aro – cet imbécile… - lui déchirer le cœur, était au dessus de ses forces. Il s'était donc consacré à la deuxième partie de son plan.

Il avait jeté un coup d'œil au clébard qui était toujours assommé dans l'antichambre et était allé emprunter la baignoire d'Heidi, cette coquette dont l'orgueil était aussi démesuré que celui de Jane.

Il allait sans doute devoir lui rendre un service en échange. Peu importait. Tant que Jane était heureuse. Tant que cette journée était parfaite.

Elle se détourna de lui et alla de sa démarche féline jusqu'à la baignoire.

Elle semblait toujours furieuse mais elle se pencha néanmoins par-dessus le marbre du bain et toucha l'eau froide qu'il contenait.

« Des pétales de rose ? » Lui demanda-t-elle à mi chemin entre la moquerie et la taquinerie.

Rouges et noires. Les couleurs qu'elle avait toujours adorées. Ca lui avait paru être une bonne idée.

Il avait imaginé son corps nu entrer dans l'eau, l'expression d'extase se peindre sur son visage, ses cheveux blonds relevés, son cou exposé, la courbure de ses seins, puis celle de ses hanches. Y avait-il une vision plus exquise que celle-là ?

Elle jeta un long regard vers l'antichambre.

Elle se retenait visiblement de s'y précipiter.

Elle allait sans doute vouloir le regarder tandis qu'elle se prélasserait dans son bain, peut-être même ferait-elle courir ses petites mains sur sa peau glacée et humide en imaginant ses mains à lui.

Il ravala une fois de plus son amertume.

Aujourd'hui était une exception.

Aujourd'hui était son anniversaire.

Mais si elle le laissait sortir vivant de sa chambre, il le tuerait, il se le jurait.

La rhapsodie du compositeur russe s'acheva et elle se tourna à nouveau vers lui. Elle était si belle qu'elle le faisait vibrer de la tête au pied.

Elle lui lança un regard qui le bouleversa et manqua de se précipiter sur elle pour la renverser sur la banquette en velours rouge, devant l'âtre vide et froid.

« Tu as fait tout ça pour moi ? lui demanda-t-elle dans un souffle.

_ Oui.

_ Merci, répliqua-t-elle après un silence.

_ Ca te plaît vraiment… ?

_ C'est presque parfait. » Sourit-elle doucement.

_Presque parfait._

C'était déjà une satisfaction en soi.

Elle lui tourna le dos et dégagea les cheveux de sa nuque en les ramenant sur le côté droit de son cou. Elle l'entendit émettre un grognement étouffé et afficha un rictus de jubilation.

C'était trop facile.

Il était trop docile.

« Peux-tu m'aider ? » Murmura-t-elle.

Demetri était déjà derrière elle quand elle reporta son attention sur les portes qui menaient à son antichambre.

Elle voulait prendre tout son temps, même si elle brûlait d'impatience.

Elle avait envie qu'il remette de la musique.

Elle avait envie d'oublier Aro quelques heures.

Elle avait envie qu'il aille _le_ chercher.

L'odeur des pétales de rose la détendait peu à peu à mesure que Demetri défaisait son corset, même si ses instincts restaient en éveil. Il prenait tout son temps, laissant s'attarder ses doigts sur sa peau nue, le long de sa colonne vertébrale, effleurant ses anciennes brûlures avec une infinie douceur. Elle s'attendait à ce qu'il l'embrasse, mais il n'en fit rien. Docilement, elle le laissa enlever le corset et se laissa bercer par le rythme cardiaque de Jacob Black.

_Pom pom… Pom pom… Pom pom…_

Elle en frissonna d'anticipation.

Demetri enleva sa jupe en effleurant la peau lisse de ses cuisses puis défit ses chaussures. Enfin, il lui retira la culotte en dentelle noire qu'elle portait et elle se retrouva toute nue sous son regard gourmand. Elle enjamba la corole que formait la jupe en satin à ses pieds, quitta ses chaussures et se dirigea vers la baignoire, sans lui prêter attention.

Ce n'était pas lui qu'elle voulait.

Il lui tendit la main pour l'aider à entrer dedans et entreprit de lui faire un chignon où il planta une pique en argent avant qu'elle ne s'allonge. Au contact de l'eau froide, elle soupira d'aise et appuya sa nuque contre le rebord de son bain.

Le vampire enclencha _Le lac des cygnes_ de Tchaïkovski **(5)**.

Une histoire d'amour impossible dont elle se serait bien passée, lui rappelant trop Aro, mais elle en apprécia malgré tout la mélodie.

La musique classique. Une des trop rares choses à l'émouvoir encore.

Demetri contourna le bain et prit l'aiguière qu'il renversa dans la baignoire.

De l'eau chaude. Elle avait presque l'impression de prendre un bain tiède. La jeune fille esquissa un sourire et brassa paresseusement l'eau avec ses mains, faisant onduler les pétales autour de son corps submergé. Elle aurait pu regretter que la baignoire ne soit pas assez grande pour les accueillir tous les deux. Cela faisait trop longtemps qu'elle était seule et il semblait être le seul à faire grand cas de son anniversaire. Même s'il l'avait dérangée durant ses prières. Il allait lui offrir le plus beau des cadeaux.

Jacob Black.

Jake sentait un violent élancement dans sa tempe gauche et du sang coagulé à la racine de ses cheveux. Son dos meurtri l'élançait. Ses côtes l'élançaient. Les muscles de ses épaules également.

Il ouvrit lentement ses yeux et ne put s'empêcher d'émettre un grognement de douleur. Nom d'un chien ! Il avait l'impression d'être passé sous les roues du vieux pick-up d'Emily après une chute libre de la falaise.

Le parquet ciré dansa quelques instants devant ses yeux vitreux et un son étouffé de musique classique lui parvint de la pièce d'à côté. Un morceau qu'il connaissait trop bien pour l'avoir écouté de nombreuses fois ces derniers mois.

Un frisson le parcourut.

Il essaya de se concentrer pour se souvenir où il était mais d'abord, il fallait qu'il se dégourdisse les jambes. Il allait finir par être ankylosé s'il continuait à rester assis sur cette chaise. Il tenta de bouger ses bras et s'aperçut qu'il était entravé, les mains dans le dos. La frustration eut un goût amer dans sa bouche et il jura en faisant jouer vainement ses muscles.

C'est alors qu'il se rappela le dernier visage qu'il avait vu avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience, ce qui stoppa sa lutte inutile.

L'un des gardes qui _l_'avaient accompagnée les six fois où _elle _était venue sur son territoire. Demetri. Celui dont Leah parlait ironiquement comme le nouvel Adonis des temps modernes tant la beauté de son visage était frappante.

Demetri et son sourire dégoûté et satisfait après sa plus longue chasse.

S'était-il interrogé sur sa victoire trop facile ?

Apparemment non, sinon ce sale vampire ne l'aurait pas emmené précisément où il voulait aller depuis des mois.

Car l'ambiance froide, le silence glacial, son instinct ne le trompaient pas : il était bien chez les Volturi.

L'image de _son_ visage délicat auréolé de _ses_ longs cheveux blonds, presque blancs flotta un instant devant ses yeux et son sang battit plus vite dans ses veines. Il serra les mâchoires et sentit son estomac se contracter douloureusement et une désagréable chaleur l'envahir.

Il sentait qu'_elle_ était là, qu'_elle_ était tout près.

Il sentait _sa _présence dans chacune des fibres de son corps.

Il releva lentement son visage et tenta de s'asseoir plus confortablement. Sa tête lourde tangua sur son cou douloureux, des étoiles clignotèrent devant ses yeux mais il vit qu'il se trouvait dans une pièce résolument moyenne aux persiennes tirées, protégées en grande partie par de lourds rideaux rouges. Quelques sièges rembourrés étaient alignés contre le mur latéral et un âtre vide et froid, d'un autre temps, lui faisait face.

Un rire coquet et mélodieux le fit tressaillir et son cœur reprit sa course effrénée. Tous ses sens étaient en alerte et ses yeux se portèrent sur les grandes portes fermées sur sa gauche.

_Elle_ était juste là.

Une sorte de monstre rugit à l'intérieur de lui et la température de son corps augmenta légèrement.

Il devait se maîtriser.

Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de muter, les autres sauraient immédiatement où il se trouvait et il n'en avait aucune envie. Ce combat était son combat.

Il avait muri son projet durant des mois, à l'instant même où il avait compris ce qui lui arrivait, lors de leur deuxième rencontre.

Ce désir violent.

Cet instinct de protection.

Cette certitude qu'elle serait la seule au monde à lui faire ressentir ça.

Il l'avait trop bien vu se répandre chez Sam quand il avait quitté Leah pour Emily ou Jared quand il avait commencé à observer Kim en catimini.

Ca n'avait rien eu d'un coup de foudre.

C'était plus quelque chose de l'ordre de la gravité. Plus viscéral.

Plus rien n'avait d'importance, son monde désormais n'évoluerait qu'autour d'_elle_. Il ne vivrait plus que pour ça. Il était fait pour ça. Faire en sorte que _son_ monde soit parfait. Faire en sorte qu'_elle_ soit la plus heureuse possible.

Il s'était violemment rebellé contre cette idée et même encore, il n'arrivait pas à l'accepter.

Lui, qui aurait dû être Alfa, lui, dont le sang des leaders coulait dans ses veines, lui, qui était fait pour diriger les autres, n'avait pas pu être imprégné par une buveuse de sang. Un sang froid.

C'était tout simplement impossible.

Mais son corps qui tremblait à mesure que les minutes s'égrenaient devait le rendre à l'évidence : c'était sa réalité.

_Elle_ avait dû sentir qu'un lien, une alchimie spéciale les unissait. Il avait vu _ses_ yeux revenir souvent vers lui, comme si _elle_ ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher.

Etrangement, c'était Jared qui avait commencé à remarquer des changements dans son comportement.

Il était plus taciturne, il riait moins, il était moins partant pour leurs virées, il se transformait plus volontiers.

Il avait commencé à combattre ce qui le rongeait et qu'il ne voulait pas nommer et après des nuits blanches d'une lutte inutile, après avoir essayé de combattre l'envie, le besoin et le manque, il était allé voir la seule personne – la dernière… - à qui il pouvait se confier.

Tanya Denali.

Un corps sculptural, des cheveux blond cendré, une peau lisse d'albâtre, une poitrine généreuse, un sourire avenant. Et des yeux d'une étrange et incroyable nuance ambrée.

Elle aurait pu être belle si seulement elle n'avait pas été l'un de ces buveurs de sang.

C'était à cause d'elle et de son clan que les mutations au sein de sa tribu avaient commencé. Ils avaient senti un danger. Un danger mortel et imminent. Ils avaient réuni leur conseil depuis plus de 150 ans, date à laquelle les derniers vampires avaient croisé funestement leur route. Beaucoup, dont lui, avaient été pour les réduire à néant sur le champ mais pas assez pour remporter la majorité.

Leur chef avait entendu parler des Denali.

C'était des buveurs de sang inoffensifs – comment avait-il pu associer ces deux termes ? - Ils étaient végétariens, c'est-à-dire qu'ils ne tuaient que les animaux pour se nourrir mais il n'avait pas pu se résoudre à cette décision et la suspicion avait rôdé parmi eux comme une présence désagréable.

Et il avait eu raison de rester sur ses gardes car les mutations avaient commencé. Pourquoi se transformaient-ils en loups, en gardiens de leur peuple et de la race humaine, s'il n'y avait pas de danger ?

Et ce danger, il l'avait côtoyé durant des semaines.

Il avait eu du mal à se décider à l'approcher mais l'avait fait une nuit à la suite d'une prise de tête avec Quil qui le taquinait sur son récent comportement étrange. Il n'avait pas pu se résoudre à se confier à lui, ni même à Embry alors qu'ils étaient sans doute ses amis les plus proches.

Au lieu de ça, il avait pénétré sur le territoire des sangs froids.

Il s'était d'abord heurté à Irina, l'une de ses sœurs, mais pour les avoir observés quand _elle_, son frère et leurs sbires étaient venus, il avait vu que celle qui prenait souvent la parole et semblait le mieux _la_ connaître, c'était Tanya.

Naturellement, Irina s'était montrée défensive et protectrice envers son clan et il avait été à deux doigts de perdre patience quand elle était apparue. Il avait été surpris de son calme et de sa mesure, de la patience et de l'attention qu'elle lui manifestait. Ca avait été dur et difficile de trouver les mots à son désarroi, d'accepter le fait que ce que Tanya lui racontait sur _elle_ le captivait.

Il savait donc qu'_elle_ pleurait toujours sa mère disparue, qu'_elle _chérissait son frère, le seul lien avec _sa_ vie humaine, qu'_elle_ idolâtrait leur roi et qu'_elle_ avait été un temps sa maîtresse – _Qu'ils brûlent en Enfer pour l'éternité dans d'affreuses souffrances ! _– que ce garde, Demetri, était transi d'_elle_, qu'_elle_ adorait les roses rouges et noires, la musique classique, que le sang qu'_elle _privilégiait était celui des adolescentes ou des vierges, qu'_elle _avait un grand et terrible pouvoir, qu'_elle_ pouvait infliger la souffrance par un seul regard et qu'_elle_ adorait jouer avec _sa_ victime avant de la tuer.

Mais le plus important de tout, il avait appris _ses_ techniques de combat.

_Elle_ préférait la stratégie à la vitesse, la chasse à la surprise. _Elle_ voulait que _sa_ victime sente, sache qu'elle allait mourir.

Tanya lui avait tout appris en évoquant un scénario digne du _Roméo et Juliette_ de Shakespeare.

« _Deux familles, égales en noblesse, dans la belle Vérone, où nous plaçons notre scène, sont entraînées par d'anciennes rancunes à des rixes nouvelles où le sang des citoyens souille les mains des citoyens. Des entrailles prédestinées de ces deux ennemies a pris naissance, sous des étoiles contraires, un couple d'amoureux dont la ruine néfaste et lamentable doit ensevelir dans leur tombe l'animosité de leurs parents._ » **(6)**

Il connaissait les paroles du chœur par cœur avec une fine ironie.

Il ne tenait pas à ensevelir dans sa tombe l'animosité de ses parents mais au contraire, la déchaîner et tous les éradiquer de la Terre.

Jacob croyait en son destin et son destin était grand.

Il allait tuer celle pour qui il était né.

C'était la seule solution.

Quitte à y rester aussi.

Il allait tuer la petite reine des Volturi.

Son plus grand ennemi ne serait pas _elle_, mais lui. Car son instinct le pousserait à la protéger, à s'unir à _elle_. Leur union devait engendrer des loups d'une incroyable force aux pouvoirs qui dépasseraient l'entendement. C'était pour cette raison que les loups avaient la chance de rencontrer leur âme sœur.

Mais la sienne ne pouvait pas être _elle_.

Jane passa un peignoir en soie noire, le dos tourné au lit qu'elle avait quitté quelques instants plus tôt et où Demetri restait immobile.

Un sourire satisfait sur les lèvres, elle s'avança avec légèreté vers sa coiffeuse où elle avait posé le collier de sa mère et ouvrit un tiroir. Elle prit une petite serviette blanche et essuya la semence froide qui coulait à l'intérieur de ses cuisses.

Elle s'assit devant le miroir et se contempla un instant.

Son maquillage avait un peu coulé, ses cheveux étaient emmêlés et son cou montrait de légers signes de leurs ébats. Le prix à payer pour lui avoir emmené le clébard.

Elle parcourut des yeux la pléthore de produits de beauté qui s'étalait devant elle et attrapa une boîte en argent où elle gardait son coton. Elle entreprit d'enlever le fard noir de ses yeux, les trainées de mascara sur ses joues ainsi que son rouge à lèvres. Elle avait envie d'être sans artifice pour ce qui allait suivre. D'être juste elle-même.

Elle entendait toujours le battement fort et régulier du cœur.

_Pom pom… Pom pom… Pom pom…_

Et c'était cette envie de sang qui l'avait poussée à coucher avec Demetri.

Il avait été si gentil avec elle.

Il lui avait servi dans un verre sur un plateau d'argent le sang d'une fille de 15 ans que Caius avait tuée expressément pour elle, l'avait massée puis lavée, s'était attardé sur chacune de ses brûlures avec une infinie douceur.

Elle n'en avait curieusement jamais eu honte, n'éprouvait aucun complexe ni aucune pudeur. Ces traces de feu montraient qu'elle avait tenu la mort en échec. Mais elles étaient aussi le commencement de son errance dans le néant.

Un vent frais passa dans son dos et Demetri apparut juste derrière elle, rhabillé, alors qu'elle finissait d'enlever son rouge à lèvres.

Elle suspendit son geste, irritée.

Après plus de trois siècles, ne savait-il donc pas qu'elle aspirait à un moment de tranquillité après le sexe ?

Il poussa ses cheveux sur son épaule droite, remonta paresseusement ses mains jusqu'au haut de son cou et s'attarda juste derrière ses oreilles. Le traître connaissait tous les endroits érogènes de son corps.

Elle secoua impatiemment la tête, l'interdisant de faire renaître le désir en elle.

Ce n'était pas lui qu'elle voulait. Mais le cœur qui palpitait derrière les portes de son antichambre.

« Veux-tu que j'aille voir s'il est réveillé ? lui demanda-t-il à voix basse.

_ Non.

_ Veux-tu que je reste un peu plus ? demanda-t-il après un long silence.

_ Non. »

Sa réponse avait été un couperet tranchant.

Elle le vit crisper ses mains sur son cou mais il eut la sagesse de s'abstenir de continuer son questionnement.

Il n'y avait plus rien à dire.

Elle en avait fini avec lui.

Elle voulait juste se retrouver en tête à tête avec son cadeau et le savourer très, très lentement. Surtout qu'elle avait entendu un son, comme un grognement, de la pièce d'à côté. Il était donc déjà réveillé ou il était en train.

Demetri continua néanmoins à caresser son grain de peau, la base de son cou, sa gorge et glissa lentement ses doigts vers l'échancrure de son peignoir. Jane lui saisit violemment le poignet et lui lança un avertissement silencieux. Qu'il n'abuse quand même pas de sa patience et de sa gentillesse.

Comme toujours, il finit par abdiquer et se dégagea d'un coup sec. Il la contempla encore durant de longues secondes et elle retourna à son occupation, lui faisant clairement comprendre qu'il pouvait s'en aller. Dans un nouveau souffle, il s'éloigna et elle lui dit avant qu'il n'ouvre la double porte de sa chambre :

« Fais savoir que je ne veux être dérangée sous aucun prétexte. »

Il lui lança un dernier regard qu'elle qualifia de douloureux. Elle secoua ses longs cheveux et leva les yeux au ciel.

Pourquoi lui offrir un homme – _cet_ homme – si elle ne pouvait pas s'amuser avec ?

Elle attrapa sa brosse à cheveux en argent aux reflets biseautés et s'affaira à restructurer sa chevelure.

Elle brossait ses pointes quand elle entendit un bruit sourd provenant de l'antichambre. La jeune fille suspendit son geste et plissa ses yeux rouges, se concentrant. Demetri lui avait dit qu'il était attaché, il ne pouvait donc pas bouger. Avait-il quand même réussi à se libérer ?

Elle posa délicatement la brosse à cheveux sous le miroir, se leva avec lenteur et se dirigea vers l'antichambre. Le silence qui l'entourait était terriblement excitant, augmentant l'envie, l'anticipation.

Elle prit le verre posé sur le rebord de la baignoire et but le reste de sang qui y restait. Un râle de plaisir sortit de sa gorge. Il faudra qu'elle pense à remercier Caius pour sa délicate attention. Le sang était pur, rouge sans être écarlate, légèrement fruité. L'innocence faite liquide.

Elle se lécha la commissure des lèvres et atteignit les doubles portes.

Elle se colla contre le bois froid, les yeux mi-clos, écoutant les battements cardiaques qui la rendaient ivre de désir. Elle caressa la porte avec lenteur, presque avec érotisme et referma sa main fine sur le loquet en ivoire. L'air passerait encore dans ses poumons glacés, elle en aurait haleté.

Cela faisait des semaines qu'elle ne l'avait pas vu et maintenant que l'échéance approchait de son terme, elle se sentait submerger par une folle frénésie.

Elle allait enfin pouvoir l'approcher en toute impunité.

Le toucher, malgré l'odeur qui se dégagerait de lui et qui l'atteignait déjà, faire courir ses mains sur sa peau, s'émerveiller intérieurement de sa chaleur, observer ses yeux briller dans la pénombre, s'exciter de l'aversion qu'elle lui inspirait, se laisser lier par cette étrange alchimie qui passait entre eux depuis leur première rencontre.

Peut-être l'embrasserait-elle, peut-être… - elle serra malgré elle ses cuisses – coucherait-elle avec lui.

Cette idée avait un goût d'interdit, de totalement elle.

Mais elle voulait avant tout chasser. Combattre.

Elle allait le détacher, s'il ne l'était pas déjà, pour rendre le jeu encore plus excitant. Elle regardera ses muscles se tendre de mépris, ses poings se serrer de haine.

Elle espérait qu'il n'était pas de ces sentimentalistes qui ne frappaient pas les femmes car même si elle en avait l'apparence, elle n'en était pas une. Elle était une machine à tuer. Et elle prendrait un immense plaisir à se délecter de cette mort-là.

Jake entendit la porte de l'antichambre s'ouvrir mais il ne releva pas les yeux, feignant encore l'inconscience.

Un nouveau frisson le parcourut et son corps se tendit tandis qu'un grognement sortait de _sa _gorge.

_Elle_ était enfin là.

Il s'autorisa un fin sourire entre satisfaction et amertume. Le jeu pouvait enfin commencer et il avait hâte d'en être à son apogée.

Il la sentit longer le mur à sa gauche et s'arrêter à sa hauteur. Elle devait observer le sang coagulé et sentir la soif la tenailler.

Cet imbécile de Demetri lui avait une fois de plus facilité la tâche.

Il l'entendit faire le tour de la pièce et revenir à sa place initiale. Elle ne s'était toujours pas approchée de lui. Qu'attendait-elle ? Qu'il lui prouve qu'il avait réussi à se défaire de ses liens ? Avec la force qu'il avait, ça n'avait pas été très difficile.

Elle finit par s'approcher, tout près, jusqu'à le frôler, et lui souffla à l'oreille de son haleine fraîche :

« Relève la tête. »

Il tressaillit, les sens en alerte, mais ne lui obéit pas pour autant. Il se contenta de tourner son visage dans sa direction après de longues secondes. Dans un léger souffle, le temps qu'il tourne la tête, elle avait regagné le mur et le regardait avec intensité et attention.

Il serra les mâchoires en voyant qu'elle ne portait qu'un long peignoir en soie noire, ses cheveux retombant librement sur ses épaules, son visage ne portant aucune trace de maquillage. Elle aurait presque pu paraître candide si elle n'avait pas eu ses yeux rouge sang.

Elle avait bu avant d'entrer. Il sentait l'odeur du sang s'attarder sur sa langue. Pour quoi faire ? Retarder l'échéance ? Il n'avait pourtant qu'une hâte : déclarer les hostilités.

« Lève-toi. »

Elle avait donc remarqué qu'il avait brisé ses liens.

Une fois de plus, il ne lui obéit pas mais s'autorisa à étendre ses jambes engourdies devant lui et étira ses bras douloureux. Il poussa un léger soupir de soulagement alors qu'elle fronçait les sourcils, visiblement contrariée.

« Tu n'es pas très obéissant, observa-t-elle.

_ Pourquoi t'obéirais-je ? lui demanda-t-il d'une voix enrouée qu'il ne reconnut pas.

_ N'est-ce pas le propre du chien ? répliqua-t-elle en plissant légèrement les yeux au son de sa voix.

_ Il y a des chiens sauvages, répliqua-t-il en esquissant un léger sourire froid, et j'ai bien peur de faire partie de ceux-là. »

Elle eut une moue boudeuse.

« Dommage… Je t'aurais bien ordonné d'attaquer, dit-elle.

_ On peut toujours s'arranger…

_ Obéissant à ses heures, hein ? le taquina-t-elle presque.

_ Obéissant à ses propres désirs, nuance. »

Malgré la pénombre, il vit un éclat brillant dans ses yeux rouges au mot « désirs ». Elle le considéra un instant, ses yeux errant sur son corps, presque rêveurs.

« Tu es trop habillé pour parler de désirs. » Fit-elle.

Il haussa un sourcil et la toisa à son tour. Il pouvait même s'autoriser un rictus à cette provocation à peine voilée.

« Tu veux que je me déshabille ? lui demanda-t-il.

_ Je ne porte que de la soie, contrattaqua-t-elle.

_ Et tu te sens vulnérable ?

_ Non… Désirable. Et ta tenue est plus que… frustrante. »

Jake sourit franchement et glissa un long regard au décolleté qu'offrait l'échancrure de son peignoir, puis le long de son corps.

Elle était petite, la taille à peine marquée, une poitrine à peine dessinée, pas du tout son style de femme. Elle ressemblait plus à une enfant et il se souvint qu'elle avait été transformée à 15 ans à peine. Il était donc d'apparence plus âgé mais en réalité elle avait connu plus de 1000 ans d'existence.

« Tu veux te battre nue contre moi ? lui demanda-t-il avec un sourire plus large.

_ Question pratique. Les Grecs l'avaient bien compris quand ils pratiquaient la lutte.

_ Ce sera aussi plus excitant. »

Un lent sourire étira les lèvres pleines de la jeune fille et elle lui jeta un regard éloquent.

Il n'arrivait pas à croire que c'était là leur première – et dernière – conversation. Il aurait presque pu éprouver du plaisir à flirter ainsi si elle ne l'avait pas à ce point répugnée.

« Encore un mot que tu utilises en étant trop habillé. » Dit-elle.

Il voyait que son regard revenait souvent à sa blessure. Il ne put s'empêcher d'admirer sa maîtrise de soi. Des siècles d'expérience avaient tout de même leur avantage.

« Sais-tu pourquoi tu es là ? lui demanda-t-elle soudain.

_ Il paraît que c'est ton anniversaire, feignit-il d'ignorer.

_ Exact, sourit-elle en se remettant à tournoyer autour de lui.

_ Et je suis ton cadeau ?

_ Encore exact. N'est-ce pas… attentionné ? » Roucoula-t-elle juste derrière lui.

Il tressaillit et serra les poings, le désir lui brûlant le ventre.

Elle remarqua son frisson et éclata d'un petit rire mélodieux.

Il en aurait hurlé.

« Te dégoûterais-je, par hasard ? ronronna-t-elle encore.

_ Je trouve que c'est un cadeau empoisonné. » Répondit-il en revenant à sa question initiale.

Elle s'arrêta devant lui et le toisa avec hauteur et surprise. Ses pieds touchaient presque ceux de la jeune fille. Elle ne portait pas de chaussures. Elle était donc entièrement nue sous son peignoir, elle ne lui avait pas menti.

« Tu te sous-estimes ? lui demanda-t-elle.

_ Au contraire. Je surestime les sentiments que ton amoureux a pour toi.

_ Demetri n'est pas mon amoureux, siffla-t-elle.

_ Ah bon ? la nargua-t-il, pourtant ce qu'il nourrit pour toi est assez fort.

_ Peut-être. Mais ce n'est certainement pas partagé.

_ N'as-tu pas couché avec lui tout à l'heure ? »

Il serra les mâchoires et maudit la jalousie qui couvait sous ses mots.

Jane sourit une nouvelle fois, visiblement satisfaite de la tournure de leur conversation.

Elle refit le tour de sa chaise et souffla à son oreille droite :

« Coucher n'est pas faire l'amour. »

Puis elle s'éloigna à nouveau.

Jake n'en pouvait plus de ne pas l'avoir en permanence dans son champ de vision. Il se leva et se planta devant le petit âtre vide, la toisant avec froideur. Le monstre en lui se mit à rugir et l'envie de la prendre dans ses bras l'envahit.

Il voulait la toucher, la caresser. La mordre, la blesser, la violenter.

« Déshabille-toi. » Lui souffla-t-elle à nouveau.

Il aurait pu avoir un sourire condescendant. A la place de ça, il la provoqua :

« Viens le faire si tu es si pressée. »

Jane plissa les yeux, une nouvelle fois insatisfaite.

Non seulement il ne lui avait pas souhaité un bon anniversaire, même de façon ironique – elle avait tout de même 1220 ans aujourd'hui ! – mais il se mettait à lui donner des ordres.

Ce n'était pas elle le clébard, mais lui. Et un clébard fort appétissant.

Elle coula un regard vers son t-shirt noir qui le moulait comme une seconde peau et se fit violence pour ne pas céder à sa requête et venir le lui arracher. Il était déchiré au niveau du col et de la taille et elle aperçut son grain de peau. Il avait l'air si chaud… Si délicieusement vivant.

Elle avala une nouvelle coulée de venin et observa les muscles de ses cuisses. Il était musculeux. Elle ne doutait pas qu'il serait un adversaire digne d'elle.

Il croisa les bras en travers son torse, faisant saillir les muscles de ses bras et elle le sentit une nouvelle fois. Ce lien. Cette alchimie qui la poussait vers lui.

Il bougea sur sa gauche et instinctivement, elle reprit sa marche prédatrice autour de la pièce.

Leurs yeux ne se quittaient plus.

Elle voyait dans son regard qu'il avait viscéralement envie de quelque chose mais elle voyait surtout le dégoût qu'elle lui inspirait. Elle sourit. Tant mieux… Elle voulait s'amuser un peu.

« Déshabille-toi. » Répéta-t-elle pour la troisième fois.

Il eut un sourire moqueur et amusé.

« Alzheimer te guetterait-il ? Tu commences à radoter, dit-il.

_ Et toi, tu commences à jouer trop dangereusement avec ma bonne volonté.

_ Je ne te cèderai pas. A moins que tu n'enlèves ton peignoir. »

Il commença à jouer avec le bas de son t-shirt, la provoquant, attendant un geste de sa part.

Elle laissa échapper un grognement malencontreux, son regard rivé sur ses doigts forts.

Après tout, elle pouvait bien lui céder pour cette requête c'est elle qui finirait par gagner la partie.

Avec lenteur, elle défit le nœud de sa ceinture.

Le regard de Jacob devint plus sombre et ses mâchoires se contractèrent tandis qu'il observait la peau dévoilée. Ses yeux s'arrêtèrent sur son intimité totalement imberbe et se détournèrent.

« Tu as vraiment tout d'une gamine. » Marmonna-t-il en passant son t-shirt par-dessus sa tête.

La gorge de la vampire s'assécha alors qu'elle le toisait à son tour sans vergogne. Elle sentit une langueur l'engourdir et se rapprocha de lui à le frôler sans s'en rendre compte. Elle allait tendre la main vers son ventre plat et contracté quand il lui saisit le poignet.

Elle émit un feulement et lui lança un regard assassin.

De quel droit s'autorisait-il à la toucher le premier ?

Il était grand, définitivement trop grand pour elle.

Elle le remarqua quand elle dût pencher la tête en arrière pour soutenir son regard. Elle se sentit soudain vulnérable face à sa force et sa virilité.

Son odeur ne l'assaillait plus, seuls ses sens la tourmentaient. Ses sens, et ce sentiment étrange d'être vivante pour la première fois depuis des siècles.

Il resserra sa poigne autour de son poignet et posa son autre main à l'endroit où son cœur avait un jour battu. Il plissa les yeux et la bouche en ne sentant aucun battement cardiaque.

Elle le toisa avec mépris, le provoquant d'aller plus loin.

Ses doigts glissèrent à l'intérieur de son peignoir et effleurèrent son sein gauche.

Elle ne bougea pas.

Il caressa un instant le mamelon, soupesa le globe de chair froide.

Elle ne bougea toujours pas.

Il tâtonna ensuite ses côtes, s'arrêta sur sa hanche, testa la texture de sa peau de marbre comme s'il tentait de la réchauffer, longea paresseusement son bas-ventre.

Elle ne fit aucun geste.

_Pom pom. Pom pom. Pom pom._

Elle ferma un instant les yeux et s'abandonna au rythme des battements de son cœur plus rapides.

Il était excité… et elle l'était de plus en plus.

Sa peau était brûlante, son toucher ensorcelant. Elle avait envie… tellement envie… qu'il partage sa force avec elle. Qu'il déchaîne la passion. Il enveloppa son mont de Vénus de sa main moite et elle l'expulsa contre le mur, cinq mètres derrière lui. Le choc fit résonner un bruit sourd et elle entendit son cœur battre encore plus vite.

_Pom pom. Pom pom. Pom pom._

Il lui lança un regard noir à son tour, plein de mépris et de défi. Il enleva ses chaussures et ses chaussettes de gestes rageurs et saccadés des pieds et s'attaqua à son ceinturon.

La chaleur du désir embrasa un peu plus son bas-ventre et elle le regarda faire, hypnotisée.

Il enleva son pantalon et dévoila un boxer noir déformé par une imposante érection.

Elle déglutit et grogna. Puis elle laissa tomber son peignoir dans un bruissement de tissus.

Le regard de Jake la parcourut tout entière, voilé, et s'accrocha au sien.

Il ne lui en fallut pas plus.

Elle se précipita tout à coup sur lui et écrasa sa bouche sur la sienne dans un grognement animal. Il tira sur ses longs cheveux blonds et fit pénétrer sa langue dans sa bouche en meurtrissant son sein gauche. Elle se sentit électrisée. Il la souleva soudain et l'écrasa contre le mur derrière lui. La violence du choc lui fit échapper un lourd gémissement de plaisir et elle noua ses jambes autour de sa taille.

Il gémit à son tour en posant ses grandes mains sur ses cuisses froides, les caressant avec brutalité, pétrissant ses fesses, se frottant impudiquement contre elle.

Elle le repoussa violemment, sentant monter trop rapidement le plaisir en elle et il trébucha en arrière, la bouche rouge, gonflée et humide, le regard dur et brillant. Elle sourit narquoisement et ne lui laissa pas le temps de bouger. Elle se jeta sur lui, le renversant au sol et s'assit à califourchon sur sa taille.

Il poussa ses hanches vers elle et la renversa à son tour, prenant ainsi le dessus.

Elle le gifla et profita de sa surprise pour se redresser.

Il effleura à peine sa joue endolorie et se jeta à nouveau sur sa bouche. Elle essaya à nouveau de le renverser tandis que sa langue bataillait sauvagement avec la sienne mais ne réussit qu'à le mettre en position assise. D'un geste assuré, Jake l'attira à lui et elle enserra sa taille de ses genoux.

Il tira sur ses cheveux quand elle enfonça ses ongles dans ses épaules et lui jeta un regard hargneux. Il tentait de lui cacher que sa respiration était hachée mais c'était peine perdue compte tenu de ses battements cardiaques affolés. Il lui tourna durement la tête et embrassa la peau glacée de son cou.

Elle s'autorisa à fermer les yeux et ondula sensuellement des hanches sur son érection, enveloppée de sensations de plus en plus intenses. Il étouffa un juron et la propulsa contre l'âtre de la cheminée. Le marbre noir du montant se craquela et un morceau tomba sous l'impact. Elle le regarda à ses pieds et esquissa un rictus.

« Eh bien… On ne peut pas dire que tu fasses les choses à moitié. » Souffla-t-elle.

Il ne répondit pas mais se releva et enleva son boxer tout en marchant vers elle, révélant son érection, son regard verrouillé au sien.

Le rictus de la jeune fille s'évapora et elle s'élança sur lui.

Il esquiva son crochet du droit mais ne fut pas assez rapide pour éviter le gauche qui l'atteignit en pleine mâchoire. Il riposta en lui donnant un coup de poing dans les côtes qui la fit grimacer et elle griffa vivement son pectoral gauche, faisant perler du sang sur sa peau.

Un grognement affamé sortit de la gorge de la vampire mais il empoigna ses cheveux et écrasa une nouvelle fois sa bouche sur la sienne.

Elle ne gouterait pas son sang. Pas encore. Il voulait d'abord jouer avec elle.

Elle lui envoya un coup de genou dans le bas-ventre. Il la lâcha brusquement et se plia en deux, poussant un rugissement de douleur.

La vampire rit sous cape et s'écarta de lui dans un léger souffle.

Les battements de son cœur résonnaient dans ses tempes et sa vue se brouilla un instant. La chienne ! Elle allait le lui payer. Il se retourna et vit qu'elle se tenait à son opposé. Il s'élança vers elle mais elle lui échappa en virevoltant.

Elle s'autorisa un nouveau rire, moqueur, cette fois.

« Atteint dans sa virilité ? » Chantonna-t-elle.

Elle passa à nouveau à côté de lui mais cette fois il l'attrapa.

Elle tenta bien de se débattre mais il la tenait fermement contre lui et elle ne fit que coller un peu plus sa peau à la sienne.

Le contraste était saisissant. Il était tellement brûlant que la peau de la vampire en devenait presque tiède.

Elle le griffa cette fois sur la joue et porta son regard sur son pectoral gauche où elle l'avait blessé un moment avant.

« Je guéris très vite, siffla-t-il sans quitter ses yeux rouges des siens.

_ Tu as retrouvé ta langue ? fit-elle sur le même ton.

_ Juste momentanément. Je vais bientôt à nouveau la perdre dans ta bouche. »

Jane entrouvrit les lèvres pour répliquer narquoisement mais il l'embrassa avant. Elle planta ses ongles dans la nuque du loup et se hissa sur la pointe des pieds. Il la souleva et l'écrasa contre le montant de la cheminée. Un autre morceau de marbre tomba. Elle recommença à onduler contre lui, voulant déchaîner son désir quand il la pénétra soudain d'un habile coup de rein.

Elle se figea et ouvrit les yeux, leurs lèvres toujours unies.

Il s'était immobilisé et attendait une réaction de sa part… qui ne vint pas.

Elle était terriblement étroite et tiède à l'intérieur. C'était… incroyablement bon. Grisant. Presque parfait.

Il commença par bouger des hanches et elle resserra ses jambes autour de lui, plantant plus profondément ses ongles dans sa nuque.

Il jubila quand son regard rouge s'assombrit.

Il bougea à nouveau en elle et parsema sa gorge glacée et offerte de milliers de petits baisers, laissant son instinct prendre le dessus. Il la sentit frémir. Elle renversa la tête en arrière, s'abandonnant et il bougea de plus en plus vite.

La phase finale de son plan approchait.

Alors que les vagues du plaisir commençaient à le submerger, il ferma les yeux et accéléra ses coups de boutoir. Son cœur allait exploser.

Et pendant qu'elle tentait de retenir ses petits cris, il se dit qu'il avait gagné. Et qu'elle avait perdu.

Jane resserra encore plus fort ses jambes autour de sa taille et ondula en rythme avec ses coups de rein. Elle le laisserait gagner cette première manche, c'était à présent indubitable mais elle gagnerait la partie. Elle plissa un peu plus ses yeux fermés et pinça les lèvres pour s'empêcher de gémir trop fort.

Jamais elle n'aurait pu imaginer ça.

C'était enivrant.

C'était divin.

_Il_ était divin.

Il fit courir sa langue sur sa gorge et s'arrêta sur la vieille morsure d'Aro qu'il se mit à suçoter. Il ne lui en fallut pas plus. Un fabuleux orgasme la terrassa sur le champ et elle mordit tout à coup la jugulaire offerte à sa bouche.

Elle le sentit se tendre et commença à boire avidement le sang alors qu'elle ondulait toujours sur lui pour le conduire à la jouissance.

Juste quelques secondes.

Assez pour les étourdir.

Il avait un sang délicieux, épais et brûlant sur sa langue.

Il se mit à trembler et tomba lourdement sur le sol alors qu'elle sentait sa semence brûlante se répandre en elle.

Elle frissonna mais continua à boire.

Juste quelques secondes.

C'était son meilleur anniversaire et il était le plus beau de ses cadeaux avec le collier de sa mère. Il aurait presque pu avoir l'honneur d'être transformé par elle et qui sait… peut-être devenir son compagnon.

Du sang chaud coula à la commissure de ses lèvres et elle agrandit la bouche, avide.

Juste quelques secondes.

Et elle s'arracherait à son cou.

Il la laissait étrangement faire et elle se demanda un instant pourquoi. Peut-être était-ce sa façon de se soumettre à elle. Il lui plaisait décidément de plus en plus.

Elle avait encore envie de lui. Désespérément. De lui et de son sang merveilleusement chaud et enivrant.

Elle se força à boire plus lentement pour savourer et sa vue commença à se brouiller. Elle se sentit s'engourdir mais refusa de quitter le cou offert, voulant s'enivrer encore un peu plus, incapable de s'arracher encore à lui. Ses doigts survolèrent les muscles épais de ses bras et voyant qu'il ne bougeait toujours pas, elle s'autorisa à toucher délicatement sa paume entrouverte. Elle s'émerveilla du contraste de leur peau et ficha presque sa main dans la sienne. Il ne bougea toujours pas.

Le sang, qu'elle n'avalait plus, coula doucement entre son torse et sa poitrine collés l'un à l'autre.

Elle se concentra alors sur ses battements cardiaques.

Juste quelques secondes.

Il n'y en avait plus.

Jane se détacha violemment de la jugulaire et tituba à reculons, ses yeux brouillés fixés sur le corps inerte.

Son estomac commença à la brûler et elle eut la nausée.

Il avait les yeux ouverts, les lèvres encore humides de leurs baisers passionnés et un étrange rictus… Comme s'il était content de lui. Comme s'il avait gagné quelque chose… et qu'elle avait perdu.

Aujourd'hui, elle fêtait ses 1220 ans.

Elle avait prié sa mère, eu un magnifique présent d'Aro, elle avait connu la fin de ses illusions, avait couché avec Demetri pour le somptueux cadeau qu'il lui avait offert, avait fait l'amour avec un loup.

Elle eut une violente toux et du sang reflua dans sa bouche.

Elle se rappela une scène terrible qu'elle avait déjà vécue plus de 1000 ans auparavant. Sa mère, pâle comme la mort, étendue sur son lit, secouée de spasmes et de vomissures ensanglantées…

Aujourd'hui, elle quittait définitivement le néant.

Elle n'avait jamais aimé cet état, entre la vie et la mort. Elle n'avait jamais aimé ne pas pouvoir nommer ce qu'elle était réellement, une morte ou une vivante.

Elle pensa à son frère, eut une autre toux et le sang se mit à couler doucement sur son menton. Il était chaud et étrangement pâteux. Il avait perdu toute sa saveur. Elle avait l'impression de refluer… du poison. Et tout à coup, alors que ses yeux secs et brouillés rencontraient pour la dernière fois ceux du loup, elle se rappela enfin ce qu'Aro lui avait dit avant de l'envoyer la première fois aux Etats-Unis. Ces mots, qui la hantèrent, jusqu'à la dernière goutte de sang, jusqu'à ce que sa vue se brouille définitivement :

« Les loups ont une particularité. Ils s'imprègnent. Dès qu'ils ont trouvé leur âme sœur, ils font tout pour l'avoir. Fais bien attention à toi car un augure m'a délivré un drôle de message te concernant. Si tu te sens attirée par l'un d'eux, dis-le-moi et je ne t'y enverrai plus. Car nos espèces ne peuvent s'unir. Le plaisir qu'il pourrait te procurer serait tel… qu'il serait ta perte et te tuerait. »

**: **Laurent de Médicis dit Laurent le Magnifique ( 1449-1492 ), homme d'Etat florentin et dirigeant _de facto_ de la république florentine durant la Renaissance italienne.

**: **cercueil monoxyle : cercueil sculpté dans un tronc d'arbre utilisé durant l'époque mérovingienne.

**: **le Bleu de France aussi appelé Bleu de Tavernier, diamant bleu extrêmement rare acquis par Louis XIV pour orner la couronne royale. Il figure aujourd'hui sur la Toison d'Or.

**: **Sergueï Vassilievitch Rachmaninov ( 1873- 1943 ), compositeur, pianiste et chef d'orchestre russe. Sa _Rhapsodie_ pour piano date de 1891.

**: **Piotr Illitch Tchaïkovski ( 1840 – 1893 ), compositeur russe. _Le lac des cygnes_ est un ballet en quatre actes sur une musique de Tchaïkovski ( opus 20 ) et un livret de Vladimir Begichev inspiré d'une légende allemande.

**:** Prologue dit par le chœur de la pièce de W. Shakespeare _Roméo et Juliette _(1597).


	3. Un choix difficile

**Volturi Clan Contest !**

**Titre **: Un choix difficile

**Disclaimer **: Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer, seule l'histoire est créée par mes soins. Venez aussi découvrir la page du Damn Addict Lemon à ce lien : damn-addict-lemon . Com (enlever les espaces) sur laquelle se feront les votes.

**Notes **: Il est important de souligner que les Cullens n'ont jamais existé dans cette histoire. Il n'y a donc jamais eu de traité avec les Loups et aucun d'entre eux n'a subi de transformation vu qu'il n'y a pas de Vampires à Forks...

* * *

Volterra, en Italie. Une terre de lumière emplie de vie et de soleil à toute heure du jour. Pourtant, une partie de cet endroit, froide et sans vie, n'est connue que d'un peuple minoritaire dont je fais partie. Nul autre que mon peuple ne connaît le secret de Volterra et celui qui se risquerait à le découvrir et à le révéler à d'autres personnes, se verrait octroyer une issue fatale et malheureuse. Mon Peuple n'était pas connu pour prendre les choses à la légère, encore moins lorsqu'il s'agissait de protéger l'existence de notre Communauté.

Nous étions craints par une majeure partie de nos semblables sur terre et aucun d'eux n'osait contredire nos lois. Les Rois régnaient en Maîtres sur Volterra et menaient notre monde à la perfection, chassant les intrus avec brio et imposant leurs règles comme d'infranchissables barrières.

Nul ne devait contredire un Volturi, sous peine de mourir dans d'atroces souffrances. Je connaissais ces règles et en tant que Traqueur des Rois, j'étais celui qui pourchassait les fautifs et les menais en Enfer en quelques instants. Les cris et les supplications ne m'impressionnaient pas, je faisais juste mon devoir, au-delà de toute compassion ou autre sentiment du même acabit.

J'aimais mon travail et être au service des Rois était un honneur pour moi. Ils m'avaient accueilli il y a bien longtemps et je ne pouvais leur en être que reconnaissant. Il ne m'était jamais venu à l'esprit de leur désobéir ne serait-ce qu'une seule fois, je suivais leurs ordres, qu'ils me plaisent. J'avais déjà tué des centaines de personnes pour le bien être de notre communauté, des vampires comme des humains, des femmes comme des hommes, des jeunes comme des vieux. Je n'éprouvais jamais aucun remords, j'étais né pour être un Traqueur sans foi ni loi et j'aimais ça. Je prenais du plaisir à tous les traquer puis à les tuer sans vergogne pour les fautes qu'ils avaient commises. La petite vampire que j'avais démembrée et brûlée aujourd'hui nous avait trahis, elle avait mérité sa sentence.

Je l'avais traquée à travers une partie du pays et j'avais réussi à l'avoir avant qu'elle ne prenne la tangente vers un autre pays. Elle avait été très maligne mais elle ne savait pas à qui elle avait à faire en se jouant de moi. Je l'avais prise à son propre piège cette insolente et elle avait, en conséquence, subit toute la colère que j'avais emmagasinée pendant la chasse.

On ne contrarie pas un Volturi. C'est une règle incontournable !

J'étais parti depuis plusieurs jours et cela me faisait du bien de revenir à Volterra. Il n'y avait que là que j'arrivais à me ressourcer vraiment. Mais dès mon entrée en ville, j'ai aussitôt perçu le chaos qui y régnait. Des humains affolés murmuraient entre eux, se confiant les dernières nouvelles tout en les embellissant ou en les exagérant au passage. Des mots tels que « loup » ou « créature » me vinrent aux oreilles et je dus presser le pas pour rejoindre le château où nous vivions. Tous les sujets du Roi semblaient être en ébullition et circulaient comme des électrons libres dans les couloirs de la demeure. Jane et Alec vinrent à ma rencontre et se hâtèrent de tout me dire.

- Les Rois veulent te voir, m'annonça Jane précipitamment. Il y a eu quelques événements inquiétants en ville ces trois derniers jours. Aro a l'air... anxieux, ajouta-t-elle.

Elle aussi semblait très inquiète, ce qui me fit grimacer. Un Volturi digne de ce nom n'est jamais en proie à la panique. Toute situation est gérable même lorsqu'elle paraît insurmontable. Il avait évidemment fallu que tout cela arrive alors que j'étais en déplacement. Je me hâtai en direction de la salle des Trônes où Aro, Marcus et Caïus, les trois Volturi fondateurs m'attendaient de pied ferme.

Aro, qui était notre « chef », était aussi gracieux qu'à son habitude. Cependant, il affichait une peau encore plus crayeuse que d'ordinaire et ses yeux rouges étaient embués d'un embarras qu'il tentait de dissimuler. Il tapotait légèrement l'accoudoir de son trône avec ses doigts fins et me fit un léger signe de tête pour que j'avance vers lui. J'obtempérai et posai un genou à terre devant Eux.

- Maître ! Dis-je dans un souffle. La mission a été accomplie avec succès, cette jeune vampire ne nous fera plus aucun tort désormais, annonçai-je bravement.

- Bien, bien, Démétri. Je te félicite, répondit-il. Sa voix n'était cependant pas tout à fait satisfaite.

- Que se passe-t-il, Maître ? Osai-je lui demander. Je levai les yeux dans sa direction, il semblait vraiment préoccupé.

- Une créature surnaturelle est arrivée à Volterra pendant ton absence, annonça-t-il froidement. Elle effraie la Populace et met en péril notre existence. Nous connaissons ces créatures mais elles n'ont rien à faire sur notre territoire. Elles ont, en réalité, été créées pour éliminer les Vampires. Nous devons retrouver cette femelle avant qu'elle ne prévienne d'autres loups et nous menace. Coûte que coûte. Il avait lourdement insisté sur ces derniers mots.

- Nous ne savons pas exactement combien ils sont, renchérit Marcus. Ni où ils se trouvent. Ils peuvent être dans un autre pays, un autre État ou être déjà sur notre territoire. Nous avons donc besoin de toi, Démétri.

Aro le remercia d'un signe de tête pour cette intervention et continua :

- Elle semble avoir vécu sa première transformation tout récemment, ce qui veut dire que si elle a flairé notre présence, ce que je soupçonne, ses instincts primaires la dirigeront vers nous, ce qui n'est pas une bonne nouvelle. Il s'arrêta quelques instants, me fixa intensément et ajouta : en conséquence, elle doit mourir.

- Je la retrouverai Monseigneur et je la tuerai pour vous, promis-je aussitôt tout en me relevant. Je tuerai tous ses semblables s'il le faut ! Jusqu'au dernier, ajoutai-je déterminé.

Aro eut un sourire amusé et une onde de soulagement sembla le traverser immédiatement. Il savait qu'il pouvait avoir confiance en moi et que j'adorais ce genre de mission. Traquer l'ennemi était dans ma nature et j'étais très bon dans ce domaine, le meilleur de ma catégorie.

Il n'y avait qu'un seul problème dans toute cette histoire : je ne connaissais pas la fragrance de cette louve et la retrouver parmi les onze mille habitants de Volterra, si toutefois elle y était encore, serait beaucoup plus difficile pour moi. Je devais pourtant y arriver, les loups représentaient un réel danger pour notre communauté et notre survie en dépendait. Il me fallait d'abord enquêter en ville, dès ce soir, pour savoir quelle direction elle pouvait avoir prise.

Aro me somma de me relever, ce que je fis. Il me donna les instructions habituelles, n'oubliant pas de me répéter que la situation était plus qu'urgente et que me devais d'agir vite, sous peine d'être puni sévèrement. J'acquiesçai et pris congé lorsqu'il me le signifia d'un geste de la main.

Comment allais-je identifier cette satanée louve ? C'était bien la première fois que je me retrouvais confronté à une mission aussi complexe, sans savoir où aller ni comment traquer ma proie. J'étais pourtant bien déterminé à la faire parler et ensuite à la tuer de mes propres mains. Je devais faire honneur à mon Maître et le satisfaire autant que possible.

Le fait d'être un vampire, un soir comme aujourd'hui, était une chose vraiment pratique. L'absence de lune rendait les rues encore plus sombres que d'ordinaire mais peu m'importait puisque j'y voyais comme en plein jour. J'essayais surtout de me concentrer sur mon odorat, tentant de percevoir de nouvelles odeurs qui auraient pu s'immiscer en ville. Je n'avais aucune chance de croiser quelqu'un qui aurait vu ou aperçu cette louve ce soir, toute la ville dormait depuis bien longtemps.

J'avais pourtant dans l'idée que je la trouverai facilement... Je ne savais pas comment, ni pourquoi mais je pouvais le sentir, tout au fond de moi. Il fallait que je retire toutes ces sottises de ma tête sinon Aro me rirait au nez lorsqu'il lirait en moi la prochaine fois. Je n'étais pas censé me fier à ce genre d'instincts, ce n'était pas mon rôle. J'étais le meilleur traqueur du monde, les vampires me craignaient pour mes pouvoirs et je devais agir en toutes circonstances pour retrouver les créatures qui nous voulaient du mal. Cette louve avait semé la panique dans Volterra en se transformant à proximité du château et plusieurs humains l'avaient vue vagabonder dans des ruelles. Cela était inadmissible, je me devais de la retrouver.

J'allais retourner dans mes quartiers lorsque des bruits attirèrent mon attention. Alors que je m'approchais, je distinguai des aboiements et vis des torches. _Que faisaient ces idiots ? _Je tendis l'oreille pour les écouter parler.

- Ce loup est une menace pour nos enfants, nous devons le capturer ! Hurla un jeune-homme d'une vingtaine d'années.

- Il est passé juste à côté de chez moi, il est deux fois plus haut qu'un homme, commenta un moustachu, apparemment très en colère.

- Il avait le pelage gris et il était terrifiant, renchérit une dame un peu grassouillette.

Voilà qui était intéressant ! Une partie de ces personnes semblait avoir rencontré la louve et il me suffisait de faire agir mon pouvoir sur eux pour la retrouver ! Ce serait plus simple que je ne le pensais, j'allais vite avoir une piste. Je me mis rapidement en action et j'appris très vite que, évidemment, plus de la moitié de ces gens mentaient. Cependant, l'humain moustachu et la grosse dame disaient vrai et je pus très nettement trouver l'aura de la louve dans leurs esprits. Dieu que j'aimais mon pouvoir ! Une arme parfaite et sans faille.

Je l'avais en moi à présent, je pouvais sentir sa fragrance comme si elle faisait partie de moi. Elle ne ressemblait à aucune des autres créatures que j'avais traquées jusque là et son odeur me faisait vraiment grimacer tellement elle était répugnante. Mais il fallait que je la retrouve, à tout prix. Aro avait confiance en moi et je ne devais pas le décevoir.

* * *

La louve avait élu domicile dans une petite cabane planquée dans la montagne, non loin de Volterra. Cela avait été un jeu d'enfant de la pister vu qu'elle ne se doutait sûrement pas d'être traquée par un vampire chargé de la tuer. J'en étais presque déçu, cette partie de chasse n'était ni distrayante ni marrante. J'avais quand même connu beaucoup mieux !

Tapi dans les bois, à l'abri du vent, j'observai les environs pour savoir si elle était accompagnée d'un ou plusieurs mâles. Si c'était le cas, j'allais certainement avoir besoin de renforts. Je ne sentis pas d'autres odeurs, j'en déduisis donc qu'elle était seule et offerte à moi. J'avais cependant appris à être méfiant même si mes instincts s'avéraient souvent justes. Je ne devais pas attirer son attention, j'aimais trop les effets de surprise pour les gâcher.

La porte s'ouvrit. Elle était sous sa forme humaine et j'en eus le souffle coupé. Elle ne portait qu'une jupe minuscule ainsi qu'un petit haut très moulant qui ne laissait aucun doute quand à la courbure de son corps. Un petit sac était posé sur son épaule, forte et musclée pour une jeune-femme de cet âge. Elle se dirigeait vers la forêt et je la suivis doucement, sans faire de bruit. J'étais comme un félin, habile et silencieux, évitant avec brio chaque obstacle qui pourrait me trahir. Nous arrivâmes près du lac et il me vint à l'esprit que ce serait parfait de la tuer ici. Je ne voulais pas perdre de temps avec cette petite idiote de louve, j'avais d'autres chats à fouetter.

Je m'apprêtai à me jeter sur elle, bien décidé à en finir, quand je me retrouvai englué. Elle venait d'ôter son t-shirt, lequel dévoila sa poitrine généreuse et appétissante. Sa peau hâlée donnait envie qu'on s'y intéresse de plus près et me faisait un effet redoutable. J'essayais de me reprendre mais je ne le pouvais pas. Elle se débarrassa de sa jupe et je découvris avec stupeur qu'elle ne portait aucun sous-vêtements. Elle se glissa totalement nue dans l'eau du lac et j'en profitai pour observer son visage. On aurait dit un ange sorti de nulle part... Je ne pouvais plus la quitter des yeux et cela me vint comme une évidence : je ne pouvais pas la tuer ! C'était impossible. C'était arrivé très vite mais elle avait changé quelque chose en moi, tout au fond de mon être, là où, autrefois, battait cet organe qui me maintenait en vie.

Je secouai la tête, essayant de chasser ces idées et de me reprendre. Je ne devais pas me laisser abattre par ces pensées saugrenues, je devais obéir à mon Roi, je devais lui rester loyal. Les Volturi étaient comme une famille et j'aimais ma position dans le monde vampirique, c'était une chance inestimable pour moi que d'être au service d'Aro. Il n'accepterait jamais de la laisser en vie, pas après ce qu'elle avait fait ces derniers jours.

Malgré tout, quelque chose au fond de moi me disait d'essayer, de tenter le tout pour le tout. Si cette femme était ma promise, mon âme sœur ou peu importe comment cela s'appelait alors Aro serait peut-être clément avec elle. L'idée me fit ricaner tellement elle était absurde ! J'allais bientôt tourner romantique si je continuais à me laisser aller de cette façon.

La femelle avait terminé sa baignade et mon attention se reporta sur son corps magnifique et l'eau qui perlait sur sa peau cuivrée. Sa chute de reins était vraiment splendide et ses jambes galbées me laissaient pantois d'admiration. Elle se baissa pour attraper une serviette dans son sac et s'en enveloppa en quelques mouvements rapides et gracieux. Elle essora ses cheveux puis les remit en place. Elle semblait avoir de la force, peut-être même autant que moi. Elle rejoignit la cabane et ferma la porte derrière elle, me laissant imaginer quelles pouvaient être ses activités nocturnes. Je restai quelques instants à attendre qu'elle réapparaisse, sans succès. Je me sentais impuissant face à cette porte close. Pourtant, tout ce que j'avais à faire c'était la défoncer, entrer et tuer cette louve.

Mais je ne bougeais pas.

Je restais là sans rien faire, les yeux rivés sur la porte, le regard vide.

Je décidai de retourner auprès de mon Maître et de tenter l'impossible. Je risquai ma tête mais je devais tenter le tout pour le tout, le laisser lire en moi pour qu'il comprenne toute la teneur de mes sentiments pour elle. Je doutais qu'il puisse comprendre mais mon cœur me disait d'essayer.

Gianna était à son poste et je lui fis aussitôt part de mon désir de voir le Maître de toute urgence. Elle s'exécuta après quelques courbettes et disparut à petits pas vers la salle du Trône.

- Vous pouvez y aller Messire Démétri, Maître Aro vous attend, minauda-t-elle en mâchant son chewing-gum.

- Merci beaucoup, dis-je juste pour être poli. Cette humaine me tapait sur les nerfs et j'avais hâte qu'elle passe à la casserole.

- Ahhh Démétri ! Mon fidèle traqueur ! Que me vaut cet honneur ? La louve est-elle morte ? Quémanda-t-il, apparemment pressé.

- Je crains que non, Maître... Mais il y a une bonne raison à cela, ajoutai-je en voyant son regard se noircir. Lisez vous-même ! Proposai-je en lui tendant mes mains.

Son regard devint curieux et avide d'informations. Il se leva, imité par Caïus et Marcus et se dirigea vers moi après avoir remis en place ses cheveux noirs et sa cape pourpre.

- Approche mon ami, susurra-t-il doucement.

Je m'exécutai et lui tendis mes mains. Il les prit, ferma les yeux et entra aussitôt dans une sorte de transe. Cela ne dura que quelques secondes mais me parut une éternité.

- Mmmh, intéressant mon cher ! Murmura-t-il. Voyez-vous, continua-t-il en s'adressant à Marcus et Caïus, Démétri ici présent s'est épris de celle qu'il doit tuer et me demande de la gracier car il pense qu'elle est sa compagne...

Marcus se contenta de sourire niaisement tandis que Caïus émit un ricanement étouffé. Aro se mit à rire à gorge déployée et cela me déplut fortement. Je savais que je n'aurais pas dû venir, que j'aurais dû la tuer mais je n'en avais fait qu'à ma tête, n'écoutant que ces instincts primitifs que je ne contrôlais pas.

- Accordez-moi votre pardon, Maître Aro. J'irai la tuer dès demain soir, comme convenu. Vous avez ma parole. Je le suppliai presque, je ne voulais pas mourir.

J'étais à genoux devant lui, la tête baissée pour lui montrer toute mon allégeance.

- Tu as encore cinq heures avant le lever du soleil. C'est ma dernière offre ou tu finiras démembré et brûlé par mes soins ! Tonna-t-il. Sa voix avait résonné dans tout le château.

- Bien Maître ! Dis-je avant de me relever et de le remercier.

- Ne me déçois pas Démétri, tu es un véritable atout dont je ne voudrais pas avoir l'obligation de me séparer. C'est ta dernière chance, tu n'en auras pas d'autre, annonça-t-il calmement avant de retourner s'asseoir avec Caïus et Marcus et de commencer une tout autre discussion avec eux.

* * *

J'étais de retour à la petite cabane, tout était calme. J'avais pris ma décision et le plus vite serait le mieux. J'allais la surprendre dans son sommeil pour la tuer, ce serait rapide et concis. J'allais poser ma main sur la poignée de la porte lorsque je la sentis, juste derrière moi :

- Tu cherches quelque chose, sang froid ? Demanda-t-elle, glaciale. Sa voix me fit pourtant un tout autre effet mais je décidai de passer outre cette sensation. Tu fouines autour de ma maison depuis tout à l'heure et j'aimerai savoir pourquoi.

Pour toute réponse, je me retournai à vitesse vampirique, me jetai sur elle et la clouai au sol, prêt à la tuer. Mes yeux s'encrèrent pour la première fois dans ses iris sombres et ce que j'y vis me tétanisa. Elle était là, hagarde, son regard vide planté dans le mien. Elle ne bougeait plus, ne se défendait pas et semblait être suspendue dans le temps.

Je me relevai prudemment, me méfiant d'une ruse qu'elle aurait pu mettre en place. Cependant, rien ne se passa et elle ne bougea pas d'un centimètre, son regard toujours rivé sur moi. Le plus inquiétant était que son attitude commençait à agir sur moi, comme si elle m'avait jeté un sort ou quelque chose de cet acabit. Je ne comprenais pas ce qu'il m'arrivait, je n'aimais pas être surpris de la sorte. J'étais comme propulsé dans un tourbillon dont je ne pouvais plus sortir. Je voulais m'en échapper mais j'en étais incapable, je ne voyais que ses yeux et je ne sentais que son odeur, aussi nauséabonde soit-elle. Son sang attisa mon excitation et ma soif et j'eus soudain très envie d'elle. Une envie irrépressible de son corps, de goûter sa peau, de la mordre...

_Non ! Je dois la tuer !_ Me dis-je en essayant de lutter contre mes désirs. Mais rien n'y faisait, je ne pouvais pas lutter contre elle, contre ses charmes. Son corps m'appelait, je pouvais presque l'entendre me supplier de ne pas la tuer.

Elle cligna des yeux et sembla revenir doucement à la réalité mais je ne la laissai pas réagir une seule seconde. Je me jetai sur sa bouche et m'imposai à elle comme son compagnon par ce baiser fougueux et entreprenant. Mes mains se perdirent vite sous ses vêtements et découvrirent le corps de déesse qu'était le sien. Je l'entendis gémir, doucement d'abord, puis de plus en plus fort. Elle ondulait sous moi, m'incitant à approfondir mes caresses, ce que je fis sans la faire désirer. J'avais besoin d'elle, besoin de son corps, besoin d'être en elle.

Je lui ôtai rapidement son haut, trop pressé de découvrir sa poitrine et d'en embrasser chaque parcelle. Elle ouvrit ma chemise en faisant sauter tous les boutons puis me l'ôta délicatement en la faisant glisser sur mes épaules. Ses doigts chauds parcouraient lentement mes membres froids ce qui m'électrisa de manière très agréable. Elle me faisait languir et le sourire amusé qu'elle affichait sur son visage mi-ange mi-démon me le prouva plus que suffisamment.

Son côté mutin ne fit qu'accroître mon excitation et, en conséquence, son petit short alla vite se perdre avec le reste de nos vêtements. Je défis mon pantalon, lentement, sous son regard gourmand et coquin. Elle se mordillait la joue, avide de me découvrir à son tour. Je n'avais pas mis de boxer, ce qu'elle eut l'air d'apprécier. Elle en profita pour ôter son string et le jeter négligemment au loin. Elle était complètement nue devant mes yeux affamés. Je grognai de satisfaction et me jetai éperdument sur elle, fou de désir.

Le contraste entre son corps chaud et hâlé et le mien, froid et pâle, ne fit qu'accroître nos libidos. Elle gémit en fourrageant dans mes cheveux et noua ses longues jambes autour de ma taille tout en continuant à enrouler sa langue autour de la mienne. Elle était de plus en plus entreprenante, ce qui n'était pas pour me déplaire. Je présentai mon érection devant son entrée et un grondement sourd m'échappa, lequel fit écho tout autour de nous. Nous étions en plein milieu des bois mais ni le sol inconfortable de la forêt ni la température fraîche de la nuit ne nous gênaient.

Elle colla à nouveau son bassin au mien, comme un appel à la luxure et, sans réfléchir aux conséquences de mes actes, je poussai en elle pour la première fois. Son antre était chaud et accueillant, la pénétrer était extatique. Ses ongles ravagèrent ma peau tandis qu'elle m'embrassait toujours. J'allais et venais en elle rapidement, ne me souciant pas de lui faire mal ou non. Je l'entendais gémir et grogner entre ses lèvres à mesure que je la pénétrais plus profondément. Elle me souffla même de continuer, entre deux baisers et je m'exécutai tel un très bon serviteur.

Son côté louve prit le dessus sur moi alors que je ne m'y attendais pas. Elle avait beaucoup de force, plus que je ne me l'étais imaginé et elle réussit à prendre le dessus sur moi et à me retourner. Elle me dominait à présent, empalée sur ma longueur et se mouvait au-dessus de moi telle une Déesse.

Je pris ses seins en coupe et les choyai lentement, pour la faire languir. La voir gémir alors que je pinçai ses mamelons me fit accélérer mes caresses et devenir fou. Mais elle me plaquait toujours au sol, ses mains collées à mon torse et je ne pouvais pas me défaire de son emprise. J'avais pourtant une envie irrépressible de la dominer encore, jusqu'au lever du jour, jusqu'à ce que nous ne puissions plus rien donner.

- Reste calme mon beau vampire, nous aurons tout le temps pour le reste plus tard, murmura-t-elle tout en accélérant ses mouvements au-dessus de moi.

Elle posa ses mains au sol et se pencha vers moi, m'offrant ainsi ses seins que je goûtai avec ma lange, puis mes dents, lesquelles prirent énormément de plaisir à les mordiller. J'aurais tellement voulu la mordre, mais les effets de mon venin sur elle seraient très certainement dévastateurs, ce que je ne voulais plus à présent. Elle était mienne et je ne pouvais pas aller contre les lois de la nature.

Un grognement encore plus sourd et plus profond sortit de ma gorge et je la pris fermement par les hanches. À vitesse vampirique, je la conduisis jusqu'au lac où je l'avais vue se baigner nue. Elle s'accrocha fermement à mon cou, ses jambes nouées autour de ma taille et je pus très nettement entendre ses éclats de rire dans mon oreille, lesquels m'excitèrent encore plus que je ne l'étais déjà.

Arrivés dans le lac, de l'eau jusqu'aux épaules, j'entrai à nouveau en elle et la fis onduler contre moi. Elle se cambra en arrière, criant et gémissant très fort, tandis que je butai de plus en plus loin dans son antre, encore et encore. Je sentais son orgasme se construire, sa respiration avait changé et son corps se contractait de plus en plus. Elle n'était plus qu'une poupée de chiffon entre mes mains expertes et tout son corps semblait vouloir défier les lois de la nature en essayant de reculer le moment où tout basculerait, où tout exploserait, où elle serait mienne. À jamais.

Mon regard accrocha le sien, joueur et empli de luxure, tandis que je titillai ses seins pour la faire vibrer sous mes caresses. Elle n'était plus que gémissements, essoufflée et éreintée par nos ébats endiablés. Elle était belle ainsi, je ne me lassais pas de la regarder, de la contempler. Je la ramenai à moi et la blottis contre mon corps puis collai ma bouche contre son oreille.

- Oui, ma jolie, c'est bien, viens pour moi ! Lui ordonnai-je entre deux poussées.

Cela lui suffit pour basculer et elle s'abandonna totalement à moi. Elle cria dans la nuit, signifiant à quiconque passait par là qu'elle prenait du plaisir. Je ne tardai pas à la suivre, la marquant à ma façon de tout l'amour que je lui portais.

Elle se cramponna à moi, frissonnant un peu à cause de l'eau fraîche et de mon corps glacé. Je l'amenai très vite à la cabane et nous calai sous la couverture chaude et accueillante de son lit. Elle s'endormit très vite, souriante mais exténuée par nos ébats nocturnes. Je ne savais même pas son prénom et elle ne connaissait pas le mien.

_C'est sans doute mieux ainsi_, me dis-je en caressant sa tête et en passant mes doigts dans ses cheveux emmêlés. Je pris son visage en coupe et l'embrassai tendrement, comme j'aurais embrassé un être aimé, chéri et adoré. Mon pouce traîna sur sa joue et la caressa distraitement. Un sourire se fendit sur son visage.

Je réagis aussitôt et, au lieu de me coucher à ses côtés et d'écouter les battements de son cœur ralentir et se stabiliser, je lui brisai la nuque d'un coup sec.

Alors que je la relâchai, sa tête retomba mollement sur l'oreiller, inerte et immobile.

Aucune souffrance. Rapide et concis. C'est ainsi que j'aimais faire les choses détestables.

Son sourire était toujours affiché sur son joli visage, elle semblait heureuse.

J'aurais voulu pleurer.

Mais aucune larme ne coulait.

Les vampires ne pleuraient pas.

Les vampires n'avaient aucun état d'âme.

Nous étions nés pour tuer nos ennemis, pas pour les aimer.

J'aurais trahi mon peuple en m'enfuyant avec elle, j'avais fait ce qu'il fallait.

Pour Moi. Pour mon Maître. Pour mon Peuple.

* * *

Dès qu'il sut que j'étais de retour, Aro voulut aussitôt lire en moi pour vérifier que j'avais bien accompli mon devoir. Avant de prendre mes mains, il me regarda pour tenter de me sonder. À voir mon visage peiné et triste, il savait que je l'avais fait. Cependant, il ne semblait pas aussi triomphal qu'il aurait dû l'être.

Il prit mes mains, lut en moi et les relâcha. Il secoua la tête de gauche à droite et dit, presque attristé par ce qu'il avait vu :

- Navrant mon cher Démétri que cette louve soit morte, son amour pour toi semblait tellement sincère... Mais passons ! Un bon festin nous attend ! Des touristes en pagaille ! J'ai faim et vous ?


	4. A coeur ouvert

**Prolongation de ce concours nouvelles dates :**

**Du 16/09/2013 au 03/11/2013**

**Votes du : 04/11/2013 au 10/11/2013**

**Résultats : 11/11/2013**

.

.

.

Concours Damn-Addict-Lemon

**Volturi's Clan Contest**

**Titre : À cœur ouvert**

**Disclaimer : Tous les personnages appartiennent à l'auteur de Twilight, Stpehenie Meyer, seule l'histoire est créée par mes soins. Venez aussi découvrir le Forum Damn-Addict-Lemon à ce lien :**

**damn-addict-lemon . forumgratuit . fr/ (enlever les espaces) sur lequel se feront les votes !**

La porte de l'appartement s'ouvrit. C'était un petit studio composé d'une chambre, d'une salle de bain et d'un salon. Le tout plongé dans les ténèbres. L'arrivante soupira. N'avait-il donc toujours pas saisi le fonctionnement des lampes à incandescence récemment installées un peu partout dans le château ?

Elle appuya vivement sur le petit bouton à côté de la chambranle et la pièce fut instantanément brillamment éclairée. C'était un beau salon, richement décoré des meubles que l'occupant avait collectionné au fil des siècles. Ainsi, une petite table Louis XVI trônait près d'une lourde commode de style victorien. Sur celle-ci, bien en évidence, ronronnait une radio faite de bois et de métal, récente acquisition achetée au prix fort. Assurément, c'était l'une des premières de l'époque.

La jeune femme traversa la pièce sans y prêter attention, se promettant d'un jour donner des leçons de style à l'homme qui habitait ici. Avait-on idée de faire cohabiter tant d'objets aux styles différents dans une même pièce ? C'était d'un mauvais goût ! Toutefois, là n'était pas la raison de sa visite. Elle cherchait l'occupant de ces lieux et avait bien une idée d'où elle pourrait le trouver.

La main sur le bouton de porte en cristal, elle hésita une dernière seconde. Allait-elle le déranger après une mission qu'Aro lui-même avait qualifiée d'éprouvante ? Elle haussa les épaules. Après tout, elle était Heidi Volturi, elle faisait ce qu'elle voulait, quand elle le voulait !

Elle entra dans la chambre d'un pas décidé et alluma la lumière d'un même mouvement. Celle-ci révéla une pièce similaire à la précédente. Enchevêtrement d'époques et de souvenirs révolus. Heidi grimaça et reporta son attention sur le jeune homme allongé sur le lit. Les vampires avaient la chance de traverser les âges sans vieillir ni changer, il en était la preuve. Toujours fidèle à lui-même, à celui qu'il était 400 ans auparavant, lors de leur première rencontre.

Beau, c'était le premier mot qui lui était venu à l'esprit. Magnifique même, avec ses cheveux châtains savamment décoiffés et son corps sculpté par les Dieux. Fier était le second car il y avait dans sa manière de se tenir et de poser son regard sur les autres quelque chose de hautain et d'insolent qui lui avait tout de suite plu. _Je me joue de la vie mais la vie ne se jouera jamais de moi_ disaient ses yeux lorsqu'il la regardait. Cruel avait été la dernière chose qu'elle avait eu le temps de remarquer avant de tomber définitivement sous son charme. Cruel avec ses victimes, avec ses proies, mais pas avec elle. Jamais.

Il se redressa sur son lit et la fusilla du regard.

-Heidi...

-Démétri ! Lui répondit-elle sans se démonter.

-Eteins donc cette lumière, soupira-t-il en se rallongeant.

Elle s'assit à côté de lui.

-Pourquoi ? Demanda-t-elle.

-Elle me fait mal aux yeux.

Elle glissa ses doigts sur son torse et entreprit de défaire son manteau.

-Ce costume est inconfortable, maugréa-t-il en le retirant.

-Ne cesses-tu donc jamais de râler ?

-Il semble que ce soit la seule chose à laquelle je sois bon en ce moment, répliqua le vampire.

Il voulut la prendre dans ses bras mais elle s'esquiva. Ce genre de conversations l'excédait et pourtant il y revenait de plus en plus souvent ces derniers temps. Elle se déroba à nouveau aux baisers du traqueur et le repoussa du bout des doigts.

-Comment s'est passé ta mission ?

-Sans trop de mal, murmura-t-il.

-C'est-à-dire ? Le pressa la jeune femme.

Il embrassa lentement ses doigts mais se mura dans son silence.

-Raconte moi ! S'exclama-t-elle.

Il détourna le regard, toujours silencieux. La discussion prenait un tour qu'elle savait déjà détester mais Heidi Volturi n'aimait pas être mise à l'écart. Elle voulait savoir.

-Est-ce donc un secret d'Etat ? S'énerva-t-elle. Maître Aro t'a-t-il demandé de garder le silence ? Ou préfère-tu que j'aille consulter Félix ? Lui au moins ne me fera pas languir inutilement !

-Que veux-tu que je te dise de plus que les dernières fois, Heidi ?

Il la sonda de ces yeux fatigués, avec cet air de résignation et de lassitude qui prenait si souvent le contrôle de son fin visage ces derniers temps. Seuls ses sourcils légèrement froncés trahissaient un début d'irritation. Heidi le toisa durement, feignant le dégoût et une fausse rancœur contre lui :

-Tu te ramollis Démétri ! S'écria-t-elle. Où est passé l'homme qui m'a séduite ? Ce n'est pas avec ce fatalisme permanent que tu me verras revenir vers toi -si je reviens vers toi un jour- nom de Dieu !

Un sourire insolent s'inscrit sur les lèvres du traqueur.

-Les jurons dans ta bouche t'enlaidissent ma beauté, chantonna-t-il.

Elle le gifla pour sa suffisance. Elle n'était pas n'importe qui enfin ! Pensait-il pouvoir se railler d'elle impunément ? Il se trompait lourdement. Néanmoins, une partie de son esprit se réjouissait de ce trait d'humour qui lui rappelait celui qu'il était. Avant tout ça. Mais avant tout quoi, d'abord ? Il ne s'était rien passé qui mérite qu'il se comporte de cette manière.

-Maintenant raconte moi ta mission avant que je ne parte. Et quand je dis que je partirais, j'entends définitivement, ordonna-t-elle.

Elle n'en menait pas large, c'était un mensonge, bien qu'elle eut préféré que ce soit la vérité.

Démétri s'allongea sur son lit, s'étira mais pas un mot ne sortit de sa bouche. Il ferma les yeux, sentant les souvenirs effleurer son esprit comme autant de coups de couteaux. Il n'avait pas envie de parler mais déjà les mots échappaient à ses lèvres, flot intarissable de souvenirs cruels qui menaçaient de le submerger depuis qu'il était revenu.

Pourquoi l'avait-elle fait parler ?

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Paris brillait. Il se posta devant la fameuse Tour Eiffel, inaugurée il y a de là quelques années. Pas si longtemps en fait, à peine une trentaine d'années. Qu'est-ce qu'une trentaine d'années dans la vie d'un vampire ? Un infime grain de sable, une infime part de l'histoire. Tout et rien à la fois, une période grandiose ou simplement banale ?

Démétri secoua la tête. Assurément, la construction de cette tour de fer accompagnait un tournant majeur de la société moderne. Et moderne, c'est sûr, elle le devenait. Ce n'était pas une période de stagnation que celle à laquelle ils vivaient. Il pouvait presque sentir cette aire de changement, accélérée par les révolutions industrielles -une première, une deuxième et peut-être même une hypothétique troisième. Tout était apparu à la fois en un laps de temps si court qu'il avait encore du mal à s'y habituer. Radio, automobile, électricité, cinéma, industrie... Ils avaient tout eu en même pas un siècle. C'était trop, le vampire l'avait deviné. Il avait entrevu l'issue de toutes ces innovations, le revers de cette modernité. Et ils y étaient maintenant, il y a deux ans la guerre avait éclaté. Trop de tension entre les pays, trop de concurrence.

Qui aurait pu penser que cette guerre tournerait en une guerre mondiale ? Cela n'était jamais arrivé. Qui aurait pu penser que cette guerre mondiale mais humaine concernerait tant les vampires ? Peut-être son maître, Aro, avait-il envisagé cette possibilité tout en priant pour se leurrer. Sûrement. Qui pouvait vouloir un tel chaos, alors qu'un vent de révolte sans commune mesure soufflait sur le monde vampirique. Jamais autant de clans n'avaient été éliminés qu'en cette période. Par eux. Les Volturi.

Jane se posta près de lui. Sans croire posséder son estime, le traqueur pensait détenir sa considération. Au moins une infime part. Peut-être pas après tout. Avec Jane, on ne pouvait jamais être sûr de rien.

La jeune fille interrompit ses pensées :

-C'est amusant de voir qu'ici, personne ne semble prendre mesure de ce qu'il se passe au front.

Elle se retourna gracieusement face à la rue, et lui montra un groupe d'hommes et de femmes riant aux éclats. Il opina en silence. Les femmes devenaient étrangement délurées, tentaient de se faire une place dans la société par la provocation. Elles lui rappelaient en quelque sorte Heidi. Toujours dans l'excès, la débâcle. Il les comprenait, une occasion unique se présentaient à elles, elles se ruaient pour l'avoir. C'était ça, le combat des femmes -ou tout du moins, des femmes bourgeoises. L'égalité homme-femme. Il était assez vieux pour comprendre cette notion et lui restituer tout son éclat mais elle lui paraissait également déplacée en temps de guerre.

Oui, c'était amusant. Et navrant. Les uns au front, les autres au chaud dans leurs maisons et chacun pour soi. Cependant, il y avait une chose qui lui semblait plus amusante encore : les vampires semblaient se comporter exactement comme les humains. Ironie du sort : les rébellions hurlaient partout dans le monde vampirique, dans l'enceinte même du château, personne ne se doutait de l'ampleur que le phénomène prenait. Tout était pour le mieux : chez les humains, des films de propagande leur montrait la victoire prochaine de leur pays -et ce dans tous les pays-, du côté des vampires, le retour triomphant de la garde personnelle d'Aro suffisait à réconforter tout le monde. Amusant, oui. Personne ne voulait voir plus loin que ce qu'on leur montrait.

Ce fut encore Jane qui le sortit de ses divagations.

-Il est temps, dit-elle. Allons à Verdun. Guide nous jusqu'à ce clan et finissons-en rapidement. J'aimerais rentrer.

-Accorde moi encore une heure, souffla-t-il.

Il n'aimait pas s'opposer à la jeune femme, redoutant toujours les conséquences d'une telle outrecuidance mais il avait besoin de prendre l'air avant de partir pour Verdun. Et ce n'était pas le voyage qui allait le lui permettre. Ils prendraient le train, leur maître avait bien insisté sur ce détail. Un train jusqu'à Reims, voire Nancy si possible, puis le reste du trajet à pied. C'était la meilleure solution s'ils voulaient passer inaperçus.

Jane grimaça à l'idée de prolonger encore la durée de la mission. Il la comprenait, ces deux dernières années, la garde rapprochée des Volturi n'avait pas eu le temps de souffler. C'était mission sur mission. À peine un clan avait-il été éliminé qu'un autre se dressait à nouveau contre eux. À se demander si cela aurait une fin. S'ils n'allaient pas plutôt finir leur éternité à courir d'un pays à l'autre pour exécuter les révolutionnaires.

Elle se tourna enfin vers lui et il sut qu'elle allait céder.

-Je t'accorde une demi-heure Démétri, annonça-t-elle froidement. Nous autres allons étancher notre soif mais il faut que dans une demi-heure, nous soyons dans ce train.

Le traqueur s'inclina respectueusement devant elle. Mieux valait ne pas abuser de la bonté de Jane. Il lui tourna le dos et s'engouffra dans une ruelle.

Les bâtiments s'alignaient devant lui, pour la plupart noircis par la suie. Pays Noir, disait-on. Démétri avait rejoint la périphérie de la ville, là où s'étendait les usines et les maisons d'ouvriers, pauvres bicoques sans forme, toutes plus anonymes les unes que les autres. C'était ça, la modernité selon lui. Un environnement pollué, un air encombré par les déchets industriels. Les humains ne pouvaient pas le savoir. Avec leur odorat sous-développé, c'est à peine s'ils pouvaient apprécier le parfum de la nature. D'ailleurs ce n'était pas ici qu'ils pourraient le découvrir. Ni au centre de Paris, ni à sa périphérie, ni même après s'être éloigné de quelques dizaines de kilomètres de la ville. Tout ce que Démétri pouvait sentir ici, c'était la pollution, les composés chimiques utilisés dans les usines et une odeur de pourriture, mais peut-être était-ce son esprit qui imaginait cette dernière .

Il soupira. Voilà pourquoi il préférait de loin sa ville natale. Les voitures ne se comptaient pas par dizaines, en fait, elles se comptaient à peine sur les doigts d'une main. Pas d'usines à Volterra, non. Pas de pollution. Pas de cinéma. Pas de modernité. C'était mieux ainsi. Même les ampoules à incandescence qu'Aro avaient faites installer dans le château lui paraissaient être de trop. Il n'était pas pour le changement. Il n'était pas pour cette sorte de changement. C'était un bouleversement trop brutal, presque agressif de son mode de vie.

Il se détourna du paysage. Il avait choisi cet endroit exclusivement pour sa proximité avec la gare de Paris. Il ne voulait pas contrarier Jane.

_Ellipse_

Les quatre vampires marchaient tranquillement à travers le paysage dévasté. Ce qu'ils traversaient était autrefois une belle forêt de hêtres et de conifères, la guerre n'en avait laissé que les troncs, dépouillés de leurs feuilles, dépouillés de leur vie. Le sol n'avait rien à leur envier, simple amoncellement de terre, de branches, de balles perdues par les soldats, de carcasses d'obus éventrées par le choc de la collision lorsqu'ils ont rencontré la terre. Pas un brin d'herbe ne venait étayer ce lugubre panorama. Pas un souffle de vent ne venait disperser cette odeur de souffre piquante, ce lancinant relent de sang séché.

Démétri enjamba le corps troué de balles d'un soldat. Français ou Allemand, il ne saurait le dire, la différence à ses yeux n'était pas grande. Le clan ennemi avait bien choisi son refuge. La perspective de toute cette violence lui donnait des hauts-le-cœur.

Quelle ironie qu'un vampire sanguinaire tel que lui, chargé des missions les plus détestables, se trouve si tourmenté par le spectacle d'une boucherie que son clan aurait pu perpétrer. Lors des chasses aux Enfants de la Lune, il avait vu bien pire, avait _commis_ bien pire. Que lui arrivait-il donc pour qu'il ne puisse plus supporter cette vision, aussi terrible soit-elle ? Ce n'était, après tout, pas la première fois, et sûrement pas la dernière non plus.

À bien y penser, Heidi avait sûrement raison. _Il se ramollissait_.

Il se força à se concentrer sur les odeurs de leurs ennemis. Tâche difficile lorsque les effluves environnantes vous embrumaient l'esprit. Cependant, il n'était pas le meilleur traqueur de son temps pour rien. Lentement, la piste olfactive lui apparut, quasiment tangible par sa force et sa présence.

Il vira légèrement vers la droite, s'éloignant de la forêt pour se rapprocher du centre même des combats. Les détonations leur parvenaient distinctement et le traqueur hésita entre trouver astucieuse l'idée d'une telle cachette ou simplement absurde.

Sans y penser, il prit la tête de leur groupe. C'était bien la seule fois où il pouvait le faire et il ne s'en privait pas. N'avait-il pas droit à son heure de gloire ?

La baraque se dressait au milieu des cadavres de sapins, encore assez masquée par la forêt pour éviter d'être prise par un groupe de soldats mais cependant pas assez éloignée du champ de bataille pour être à l'abri d'un obus dont la trajectoire aurait été malencontreusement déviée.

Finalement, ces vampires étaient bien stupides. Ils avaient déguerpi en France dès qu'ils avaient appris que la famille royale était à leurs trousses mais avaient choisi dans la précipitation l'endroit où ils étaient le plus susceptibles de périr sans même que les Volturi y soient pour quelque chose. Après tout, une chute d'obus devait suffire à tuer un vampire. Sans doute.

Jane reprit le commandement. Après que le traqueur lui ait confirmé que leurs proies se trouvaient toutes dans le cabanon, elle fit signe à Félix de forcer la porte. Elle autrefois si prompte aux grandes cérémonies -habitude qu'elle avait hérité de leur maître- n'avait aujourd'hui plus la patience de prolonger la torture. Encore une fois, Démétri la comprenait. Lui-même ne rêvait que de rentrer chez lui.

L'exécution se passa rapidement, presque sans bruit. Les rebelles n'étaient que trois vampires d'un siècle à peine -des jeunots- qui se figuraient pouvoir prendre la forteresse Volturi par la seule force de leur intelligence. C'en était dérisoire. Aro avait presque hésité à envoyer des gardes de second ordre pour se débarrasser de ceux-là mais Caïus s'y était farouchement opposé. On ne pouvait faire confiance à des débutants.

Félix, comme à son habitude, ne fit pas dans la dentelle. Il entra sans même se soucier d'ouvrir la porte. Il la défonça littéralement. En quelques dixièmes de secondes, il écartela le premier vampire et étêta un deuxième. Le troisième, tétanisé, fut démembré sans plus de cérémonie. Ils faisaient de bien piètres ennemis, Démétri en aurait presque rit. D'un geste, il jeta son briquet sur le tas de membres arrachés qui commençaient déjà se reconstituer. C'était pour la forme, Félix possédait également un briquet mais le traqueur n'aimait pas se sentir inutile.

Le chemin du retour se fit dans le plus grand silence, et selon lui, dans le plus grand ennui. Était-ce donc cela, les missions auxquelles ils auraient à se confronter durant les prochains siècles ? Était-ce pour cela que les quatre meilleurs gardes des Volturi allaient se déranger dorénavant ? Des broutilles, des missions de second ordre, comme le disait si justement maître Caïus, ce genre de choses ne valaient pas qu'ils se déplacent. On ne formait pas une rébellion à trois, c'était aberrant. Il ne servait à rien de les faire se mobiliser pour des lubies de vampires en pleine crise d'adolescence.

Il ne devrait certainement pas penser cela. C'était dangereux pour sa survie, il le savait. Maître Aro craignait un rassemblement de tous ces petits groupes de révolutionnaires et voulait tuer dans l'œuf un tel débordement, il le savait aussi. Maître Aro était sage et prévenant, voilà ce qu'il devrait penser. Maître Aro était sage et prévenant, se répéta-t-il en espérant que cela suffirait à effacer ses pensées sacrilèges.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Démétri observa son amante. Heidi s'était nonchalamment assise sur sa commode pendant son récit et s'affairait maintenant à refaire son maquillage. Voyant qu'il avait fini de parler, elle le vrilla de ses prunelles violettes et descendit de son perchoir. Elle s'approcha de lui de son élégante démarche et le prit dans ses bras.

Ainsi comprenait-elle son désarroi ?

-Démétri, soupira-t-elle. Était-ce donc la raison de tant de réserve ? Je ne te savais pas capable de sensiblerie !

Elle partit dans un rire joyeux tandis que le traqueur s'accrochait désespérément à elle.

-Tu ne comprends pas, n'est-ce pas ? Lâcha-t-il dans un souffle.

La question était purement rhétorique, il lui parût évident qu'elle ne comprenait pas. Elle ne comprenait jamais.

-Que suis-je censée comprendre ? S'amusa-t-elle. La mission que tu m'as décrite m'a semblée tout ce qu'il y a de plus banal. Qu'y a-t-il d'autre à saisir?

Démétri enfouit la tête dans son cou.

-Je ne t'en veux pas. On ne peut pas assimiler une notion si l'on n'y a pas été confronté auparavant.

-Ne me prend pas pour plus bête que je ne suis, Démétri ! S'exclama-t-elle.

En l'espace d'un instant, sa voix était devenue frigorifique. Elle se dégagea des bras du traqueur pour se planter à l'autre bout de la pièce. Blessée dans son ego. C'était si facile de la vexer, la jeune femme n'avait pas l'habitude d'être traitée avec condescendance, elle qui était partout vénérée pour sa beauté et son charme. Démétri la regarda avec affection. Il ne lui souhaitait pas d'un jour éprouver ce qu'il éprouvait à ce moment. Un mélange d'angoisse et de malaise qui lui tordait le ventre en permanence. Cela faisait si longtemps qu'il n'avait plus ressenti autre chose que de l'indifférence envers ses victimes, de la déférence pour ses maîtres et quelque chose qui ressemblait de plus en plus à de l'amour pour son amante. Il se trouvait incapable de mettre un mot sur ce qu'il éprouvait maintenant. Il était mal, terriblement mal et la sensation lui paraissait chaque jour un peu plus insupportable.

Non, il ne souhaiterait jamais cela à Heidi. Elle toujours si heureuse, avec ses passions futiles et son âme prompte à se réjouir. C'était comme ça qu'il l'aimait. Même dans ses colères, lorsqu'elle se fâchait contre lui, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de l'aimer.

Lassée par le silence de son interlocuteur, Heidi fit mine de partir puis, tout aussi subitement, fit demi-tour et alla prendre le vampire dans ses bras.

-Tu n'es qu'un imbécile ! Marmonna-t-elle.

Il referma ses bras autour d'elle et posa son menton sur le haut de son crâne.

-Je sais.

-Dis-moi ce qui ne va pas.

-Non. Tu ne comprendrais pas.

-Bien sûr que si !

Il respira lentement le parfum de la jeune femme. Elle avait toujours été trop têtue.

-Je n'en peux plus, gémit-il.

Un frisson glacé traversa le dos d'Heidi. Qu'insinuait-il ? En avait-il marre de leur couple ? À cette idée, elle le serra plus fort contre elle. Elle n'avait jamais envisagé de le perdre..

-J'ai bientôt mille ans, tu sais, continua-t-il, insensible à l'angoisse de sa maîtresse.

-Comment aurais-je pu oublier, s'écria-t-elle d'une voix faussement enjouée. Je t'ai prévu un cadeau bien spécial !

Ça sonnait faux, tellement faux. Elle avait toujours été incapable de lui mentir, aujourd'hui ne ferait pas exception.

Elle le sentit sourire contre son crâne.

-Rien de trop extravagant, j'espère, s'enquit-il.

-Tu me connais, répliqua-t-elle en lui assénant un léger coup de poing dans le bras.

Il éclata de rire et de nouveau, elle eut peur de le perdre. Il était volage, c'était un fait, mais jusqu'à présent, elle n'avait jamais douté qu'il reviendrait vers elle. Mais s'il avait trouvé son âme-sœur... L'idée la laissa tétanisée.

-Puis-je me confier à toi ? Demanda-t-il en caressant ses cheveux.

Décidément, il fallait qu'il soit insensible pour ne pas sentir la détresse de celle qu'il tenait dans ses bras.

-Oui, chuchota-t-elle alors que son esprit lui hurlait de dire non, de s'enfuir à toute jambe pour ne pas avoir à entendre le terrible secret. Car elle n'en doutait plus, il allait la quitter. Il allait lui dire qu'il avait trouvé sa compagne, qu'il ne pouvait plus rester avec elle. Qu'il n'en avait plus envie.

Il la fit reculer et planta ses yeux dans les siens. _C'était fini, hurlaient-ils. Je ne veux plus de toi._

-Que penserais-tu d'un vampire qui aurait passé sa vie à tuer ses semblables ?

Heidi recula, désarçonnée par la question. Quel rapport avec son âme sœur ? Celle pour qui il la laisserait tomber comme une vieille loque ?

Peu sûre de ce qu'il attendait d'elle, guettant le piège, elle répondit à demi-mots :

-Eh bien, cela dépend des raisons qui l'ont poussé à tuer d'autres vampires, j'imagine.

-Tu ne le considérerais pas comme un monstre alors ? La questionna-t-il, amusé par la situation.

Son pouce vint caresser la joue de son amante. Il l'observait attentivement, comme s'il analysait sa réaction. Elle avait toujours détesté ça.

-Viens-en aux faits, le supplia-t-elle. Je n'ai pas envie de jouer aux devinettes.

-Tu as raison, ce n'est pas le moment, acquiesça-t-il.

Il se détacha d'elle et alla s'asseoir sur son lit. _Cette fois, c'est fini, pensa Heidi. Il voulait juste détourner mon attention... Il va me le dire, mais je ne veux pas l'entendre._

-J'ai tué beaucoup de gens Heidi, débuta-t-il.

Encore une fois, l'assertion la laissa pantoise. S'était-elle complètement trompée ?

-Est-ce que tu comprends ça ? L'interrogea-t-il, plongeant une nouvelle fois ses prunelles dans les siennes.

Elle hocha doucement la tête, attendant la suite.

-Je me sens si sale, gémit soudain Démétri.

Il prit sa tête dans ses mains.

-Je ne peux plus, je ne peux plus, répéta-t-il.

Heidi s'approcha de lui et posa une main sur son épaule. Elle le suivait de moins en moins.

-Je n'arrive plus à me regarder dans le miroir, continua-t-il. C'est stupide mais... J'ai atteint un seuil, je crois. (Il prit le visage de Heidi entre ses mains.) Je ne peux plus voir la mort en face. Ne me parle même pas de la perpétrer ! La dernière fois, je n'ai même pas pu en tuer un.

Il la relâcha et fit les cent pas dans la pièce.

-Je ne peux plus regarder nos maîtres en face. Je ne sais même plus pourquoi je suis à leur service... Pourquoi je...

Il ne vit pas la gifle arriver. La violence fut telle qu'il recula d'un pas, stupéfait, cherchant l'auteur de sa douleur. Heidi se tenait devant elle, un air clairement dégoûté sur la figure. Pour la première fois, il sut qu'elle ne fabulait pas. Il la dégoûtait réellement. Son cœur mort se serra. Pourquoi lui avait-il parlé ? Pourquoi n'avait-il pas simplement attendu que la sensation disparaisse ? Pourquoi n'avait-il pas gardé tout ça pour lui ? Il se seraitgiflé s'il avait pu.

-T'es pas sérieux là ? Cria-t-elle. Dis-moi que ce n'est qu'une blague ! Dis-moi qu'encore une fois, tu te joues de moi !

Elle se rapprocha de lui, prête à le gifler encore. Il recula instinctivement.

-Démétri, est-ce que tu te rends compte de ce que tu es en train de faire ? L'invectiva-t-elle. Tu es en train de trahir nos maîtres !

-Je ne sais pas Heidi, je ne ressens plus rien, souffla-t-il.

Il maudit silencieusement la faiblesse qui imprégnait sa voix.

-Je... Je ne sais plus à qui je dois être fidèle. Je n'en peux plus d'être un monstre...

Cette fois, il prévit ce qui allait suivre mais ne l'empêcha pas pour autant. Il se laissa insulter, il se laissa rouer de coups, il le méritait bien. Il avait cependant tellement envie qu'elle comprenne, qu'elle compatisse. Mais qu'elle compatisse à quoi ? À sa faiblesse ? Il se faisait lui-même pitié.

La furie continuait de se déchaîner sur lui, criant qu'il était un traître, qu'elle le détestait, qu'il l'écœurait. Si elle savait à quel point il s'écœurait aussi...

Mais il tenta une dernière fois de lui faire comprendre.

-Mon ancien clan me manque. Ce sont eux ma famille, je pense. Je ne sais plus ce que je fais ici, murmura-t-il si bas qu'il crut ne l'avoir que pensé.

Heidi se statufia puis quitta sa chambre dans un coup de vent, le laissant prostré sur la moquette de sa chambre, en proie aux remords. Car c'était ce qu'il ressentait depuis le début. Des remords.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Aro lâcha brusquement la main de la jeune femme. Elle recula, la tête baissée, attendant de recevoir un ordre de sa part. Il resta cependant silencieux. Si longtemps que Heidi releva la tête, inquiète, enfreignant l'usage. Lorsque son maître se taisait, cela était de mauvais augure. En effet, son visage s'était glacé, prenant une attitude rigide et affreuse qui lui fit peur.

Il se retourna vivement vers ses frères.

-Ce que je redoutais viens de m'être confirmer par notre douce Heidi que voici, lança-t-il de sa voix doucereuse.

L'intéressée devina cependant une note malveillante percer dans cette voix et sentit la peur prendre une nouvelle fois le contrôle de ses émotions. Elle essaya toutefois de rester impassible, sachant que sa tentative n'était que très peu convaincante.

-Vois-tu, chère Heidi, reprit Aro, toujours tourné vers ses frères, cela faisait un petit bout de temps que j'avais remarqué l'attitude quelque peu... (Il hésita, ou du moins fit semblant, elle ne saurait dire.) Étrange, disons, de Démétri. En revenant de ses missions, il se faisait toujours une joie de me montrer lui-même les heureux dénouements de ses traques, et il faut dire que rien ne pouvait me faire plus plaisir.

Il se retourna lentement vers elle, le menton posé sur ses mains croisées dans une posture qui lui sembla tout à fait artificielle.

-Voilà de nombreux mois que je n'ai pu lire l'esprit de notre précieux traqueur, et je dois reconnaître que si les choses ont tourné d'une telle manière, c'est par ma faute. Je n'ai pas été assez prudent, j'aurais dû me montrer plus méfiant à son encontre...

Caïus se redressa sur son trône, visiblement agacé :

-J'ai du mal à te suivre Aro. Pourrais-tu pour une fois parler de façon claire et sans ambiguïté ?

-C'est bien simple, mon frère, répliqua le concerné. Démétri s'est mis en tête de... Nous fausser compagnie, si l'on peut dire.

-Comment ? Rugit Caïus. De quel droit ?!

Heidi se recroquevilla sur elle-même et tenta d'intervenir d'un petite voix :

-Ce n'est pas ça, marmonna-t-elle. Il est un peu perdu, ces temps-ci. Ce n'est pas de sa faute, il ne savait pas ce qu'il disait...

-Toi, on ne t'a pas demandé ton avis, aboya son maître.

Heidi recula précipitamment, manquant de tomber dans le petit escalier menant aux trônes. Elle baissa immédiatement la tête, le cœur serré et des larmes dans la gorge.

Aro poussa un long soupir.

-Je suis bien d'accord avec toi, mon frère. Tout ceci prend une tournure déplorable.

-Il n'y a qu'une solution Aro, renchérit Caïus.

-Je le sais bien, mais la situation mérite réflexion.

Heidi releva la tête. Pour un peu, elle aurait presque sentit son cœur battre la chamade tant son affolement était fort. Allaient-ils... à cette pensée, un sanglot échappa à la brune.

Caïus lui jeta un regard noir et elle inclina à nouveau la tête, en proie à une profonde panique.

-Tu as toujours été incapable de prendre des décisions importantes Aro, grogna le blond. Si tu ne peux t'y résoudre, alors laisse moi m'en charger !

Aro attrapa son frère par l'épaule et l'écarta de Heidi, de façon à ce qu'elle n'entende pas le reste de leur conversation.

-Rends-toi compte que malgré tout, Démétri est un élément important de notre garde, chuchota-t-il. Si nous le tuons, comment allons-nous faire pour retrouver nos ennemis ?

-Les traqueurs courent les rues, rétorqua l'autre. Nous n'aurons aucun mal à le remplacer.

-Certes mais pas aussi doués que...

Heidi se redressa. La peur lui rentrait dans la chaire comme un couteau pénétrait du beurre. Ils allaient tuer Démétri ! Ils allaient lui arracher celui qui lui avait tout appris, le seul qui ait jamais réellement compté pour elle !

-Vous ne pouvez pas, cria-t-elle. Vous... Vous n'avez pas le droit !

Caïus se jeta sur elle et la gifla avec une telle force qu'elle tomba à genoux.

-Suffit ! Hurla-t-il. De quel droit ose-tu t'opposer à tes maîtres !

-Calme-toi Caïus, le temporisa Aro. Ce n'est pas ainsi que nous réglerons le problème.

Il s'avança jusque Heidi et la toisa d'un regard odieux.

-N'est-ce pas toi Heidi, susurra-t-il, qui a demandé à prendre rendez-vous avec nous ? N'est-ce pas toi qui est venue dénoncer notre traqueur ? À quoi t'attendais-tu en agissant de la sorte ?

À ces mots, la jeune femme éclata en sanglots. Elle n'avait jamais voulu ça ! Elle n'avait jamais voulu condamner son amant !

-J'es... J'espérai... bégaya-t-elle, qu-que vous l'aideriez à... à retourner d-dans le droit chemin...

Caïus éclata d'un rire mauvais. Aro se tourna vers l'un des gardes qui se tenaient dans la salle.

-Amenez-moi Démétri.

-Non ! Hurla Heidi. Non ! S'il vous plaît !

Deux mains l'attrapèrent fermement.

-S'il vous plaît, ayez pitié !

Mais ni Aro, ni Caïus ne l'écoutait désormais. Marcus lui rendit un regard compatissant mais ne fit rien pour l'aider.

Elle entendit la porte s'ouvrir et se retourna difficilement pour voir entrer un Démétri étonné. C'était trop, elle hurla et se débattit comme une sauvage.

Aro fit signe à Démétri de s'approcher et lui tendit sa main. Démétri se raidit, ce que son maître ne manqua pas de remarquer.

-Aurais-tu quelque chose à me cacher mon enfant ? Murmura-t-il.

-Démétri, je suis désolée, sanglota Heidi. Tellement désolée...

Aro se détourna sans même toucher la main de celui qu'il disait être « son enfant ».

-Sache, mon cher Démétri, que je ne pourrais pas accepter voir un don comme le tien me filer entre les doigts pour servir d'autres clans qui auraient des intentions malveillantes envers nous. Maintenant, finissons-en.

Caïus acquiesça d'un air satisfait tandis que Démétri écarquillait les yeux.

Heidi rua soudain avec violence et échappa aux mains de son adversaire. Elle se jeta dans les bras de son amant qui la réceptionna avec douceur.

-S'il vous plaît, ne faites pas ça ! Il est innocent !

Démétri se colla à elle, ce qui ne fit qu'augmenter la peine de la brune.

-Je suis désolée Démétri, pardonne moi ! Je ne voulais pas, je te promets !

Le vampire l'interrompit.

-Je ne t'en veux pas Heidi, souffla-t-il d'une voix douce. Tu as fait ce que tu as cru juste, j'aurais fait la même chose à ta place.

-Non, tu m'aurais protégée ! Pleura-t-elle. Tu m'aurais soutenue et tu m'aurais aidée !

-Heidi, tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir...

-À cause de moi tu vas mourir !

Il plaqua soudainement ses lèvres contre les siennes. Le baiser fut bref, trop bref.

-Je t'aime Heidi, n'oublie jamais ça.

On l'arracha soudain à ses bras. Elle hurla de toutes ses forces, insultant ceux qui prétendaient être les amis du traqueur et qui restaient là sans bouger, sans ciller. On la traîna brutalement hors de la salle, mais elle entendit tout de même le craquement sinistre du corps qu'on démembre.

Elle se laissa tomber à terre, trouvant seulement la force de hurler à la mort. À la mort de son amour.


	5. Attrape-moi, Volterra §

**Volturi's clan contest**

Titre : Attrape-moi, Volterra !

Disclaimer : Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer, seule l'histoire est créée par mes soins. Venez aussi découvrir la page du Damn Addict Lemon à ce lien : damn-addict-lemon . Com (enlever les espaces) sur laquelle se feront les votes.

Des cris de désespoir résonnent dans le majestueux palais souterrain des Volturi. Funeste mélodie pour mes oreilles pourtant habituées. Mon sang se glace à chaque fois que la belle Heidi entre en scène, accompagnée de sa cargaison de bétail. Ces touristes, qui subjugués par ses charmes et ses talents de guide et envoûtés par l'histoire des lieux, ne voient pas le piège se refermer lentement et insidieusement sur eux.

Et pourtant, je ne ressens plus rien pour ces pauvres gens qui sont en train de se faire massacrer afin de servir de repas à l'élite vampirique. Ils ne sont que quelques noms de plus sur l'infinie liste des victimes de mes maîtres.

Sinistre décompte que j'ai pour mission de tenir à jour. C'est là que sont tous mes tourments, j'en sais trop, beaucoup trop pour une simple humaine. Bientôt viendra mon tour, il n'y a pas d'autre issue pour moi que la mort. Chaque seconde que marque le tic-tac de l'horloge sonne comme le compte à rebours de ma marche mortuaire. Combien de temps mon cœur continuera-t-il de battre, telle est la question ?

J'ai tellement peur de l'avenir que parfois j'en suis réduite à envier ces foules insouciantes qui avancent gaiement dans le repère de leurs assassins, émerveillées par ce qui les entoure. Mais bien vite, un autre sentiment prend le dessus, un désir violent, mélange d'espoir et d'instinct de survie….

Avoir le privilège d'entrer dans leurs rangs ! Graciée pour l'éternité dans une mort surnaturelle. Devenir un prédateur à mon tour, voilà ce qui me maintient en vie, le motif pour lequel je n'ai pas mis moi même fin à mon calvaire…

Oui, moi la petite Gianna, fille d'éboueur, j'aspire à un grand destin. Ai-je raison d'espérer ? L'avenir me le dira et en attendant, plus le temps passe plus mes chances augmentent, je suis la seule réceptionniste a être restée aussi longtemps à ce poste… Et puis, derrière leurs carapaces, je crois percevoir ce qu'ils sont vraiment : des monstres sans aucun doute mais sans cœur, peut être pas.

J'ai bien remarqué comment me dévisage ce bellâtre aux cheveux blonds et la jalousie que je suscite de la part d'Heïdi lorsqu'il se penche sur moi. J'aime sentir son souffle sur ma nuque tout comme la fraîcheur de ses doigts glisser sur ma peau mais pour l'heure, je me dois de reprendre mes esprits, Félix ne va pas tarder à m'apporter les papiers d'identités des nouvelles victimes. Lui par contre, il me glace les sangs. Son regard et sa carrure me pétrifient sur place, j'ose à peine respirer en sa présence de peur que le flux de mon sang ne lui donne envie de m'ajouter à cette liste que je me dois de tenir.

Je ne sais pourquoi cela tient tant à cœur à Aro mais je m'exécute pour ne pas alourdir à mon tour ce registre mortuaire.

Pour mon bien être, je suis obligée de rester cloîtrée dans ce dédale de passages souterrains. Il m'arrive cependant de monter dans la tour pour profiter des quelques rayons de l'astre solaire qui arrivent à se frayer un chemin à l'intérieur. À ce moment-là, je suis une tout autre personne, libre de mes mouvements, libre de me projeter ailleurs que dans ce monde froid et sans vie où j'espère trouver un jour une once de bonheur et de gaieté.

J'entends parfois les voix de ces humains qui vivent au pied de cet édifice, sans se douter un seul instant de ce qui se trame à l'intérieur. Dans les premiers temps, je pleurais silencieusement en repensant à mon avenir incertain. J'étais terrorisée par la mort, la douleur et le manque de chaleur. Ma famille me manque, je ne sais même pas s'ils me cherchent encore, si je les reverrais un jour ?

Ici je ne manque de rien, j'ai une garde robe de princesse, de la nourriture à foison, rien à voir avec ma vie d'avant mais est-ce réellement un mode de vie acceptable ? Je suis toujours partagée entre l'envie de devenir une des leurs et celui de retrouver ma liberté. Mais je dois arrêter de rêver, il y a des vérités qui ne doivent pas être dévoilées et connaissant les Volturi, je sais que jamais je ne ressortirai d'ici tant que mon cœur battra encore dans ma cage thoracique.

Les lourdes portes de la salle à manger grincent et me ramènent à mon triste sort, mon corps se glace alors que le géant approche, un léger sourire au coin des lèvres. Il se joue de moi, misérable humaine qu'il pourrait effacer d'une simple pression de sa main. Je déglutis difficilement en observant les documents qu'il dépose sur mon bureau. La plupart sont maculés de sang, c'est une chose à laquelle je ne m'habitue pas. L'odeur âcre de ce fluide rouge est quelque chose qui me dégoûte toujours autant. Comment pourrais-je un jour en boire ne serait-ce qu'une gorgée ? J'y serais pourtant forcée si je deviens une des leurs, voire un membre de la garde royale.

Le bellâtre est juste derrière et en l'apercevant mon cœur s'emballe, il bat fort, je ne peux lutter contre ça. Les poings serrés, je tente de me calmer, je sens les larmes affluer vers mes yeux, je ne dois pas craquer.

Ils ne restent pas longtemps, ils ont sûrement d'autres chats à fouetter tant qu'il fait nuit. Cela me soulage, je respire mieux, mon cœur n'est plus oppressé. Cette peur constante d'être dévorée vivante ne me quitte pas, j'aspire de plus en plus à entrer dans le clan. Je sais que je suis forte, que je suis vouée à faire de grandes choses. Je dois leur prouver qui je suis vraiment si je veux faire partie de la horde.

Il est déjà tard et dans quelques heures, je pourrai quitter mon poste et aller me reposer dans la chambre qui m'est réservée. Elle est beaucoup plus confortable que la cellule que j'occupais avant dans le donjon, quand les Volturi ne m'avaient pas encore accordé leur confiance. Ces jours-là sont terminés mais ils sont gravés dans ma tête comme s'ils avaient eu lieu hier. Immédiatement, des souvenirs me reviennent, je me sens spectatrice du film de ma vie.

Des images que j'aimerais tellement oublier viennent immédiatement me hanter. Le jour où ma vie à croisé le chemin de ces êtres envoûtants reste le plus mémorable. Cette nuit-là, j'allais à un rendez-vous à l'insu de mes parents, amoureuse et insouciante des conséquences de ce qui fut ma dernière fourberie. Je marchais dans la rue, parée de mes plus beaux atours, frémissante d'impatience et de peur pour ce grand jour où mon cher et tendre amant ferait de moi une femme. Mais jamais je n'atteignis le point de rendez-vous. Au lieu de ça, une ombre sombre m'enveloppa pour m'entraîner vers l'enfer.

Je fus livrée à Aro, le plus ancien vampire régnant sur le clan des Volturi. Celui-ci m'épargna après avoir lu en moi. Je me souviens avoir tremblé comme une feuille lorsqu'il avait posé sa main sur mon front et avait éclaté de rire en déclarant :

- J'ai horreur de gâcher tant de savoir, elle sera une de nos servantes pour le moment. Félix s'est débarrassé de la dernière réceptionniste la semaine dernière… Sa voix était à la fois froide et enjouée, ce qui, selon moi, ne présageait rien de bon.

À ce moment précis, je bénissais alors mes heures passées, ma vie de liberté plongée dans les livres, ce qui faisait la fierté de mes parents qui ne savaient même pas lire. Moi j'adorais ça, je traquais chaque instant pour apprendre et découvrir, je rêvais de partager ce savoir qui me nourrissait. C'était tout cela qui m'avait sauvée ce jour-là.

Depuis, Le Maître est mon protecteur, celui qui veille à mon bien-être et à ma protection. Il me présente comme son cobaye, son sujet de distraction. Mais plus le temps passe, plus ses attentions me semblent davantage dignes d'un père que d'un bourreau, surtout que je peux percevoir les ressentiments de ceux et celles qui sont agacés par ses délicates attentions.

C'est lui qui m'a ouvert l'accès à des écrits qui ne sont pas accessibles aux humains, il m'a enseigné l'Histoire et les origines de ce monde vampirique bâti sur la mort, la cruauté que mes maîtres ont fini par réglementer. J'ai appris que chaque vampire dans ce monde doit se soumettre à leur volonté. J'ai compris comment ils ont pu traverser les siècles, évitant soigneusement leurs détracteurs tout en laissant quelques traces de leur passage au travers des années afin que les humains les craignent sans pour autant savoir qu'ils errent en toute impunité parmi eux.

Ils ne se différencient des humains que par quelques petits détails qui passent inaperçus si l'on ne s'y intéresse pas de plus près. Ils ne dorment pas dans des cercueils tout simplement parce qu'ils ne dorment pas, ils ne s'enflamment pas à la lumière du jour mais brillent comme des diamants.

J'ai cependant vite compris que toutes ces attentions avaient un prix et que du jour au lendemain, mon protecteur pourrait se lasser de moi et m'offrir aux foudres de ses favorites : la douce Jane et son acolyte Heïdi.

Des deux vampires, je ne sais pas laquelle je crains le plus. Heïdi et son regard lourd de menace et sa façon de me traiter comme le moucheron que je suis à ses yeux ou alors Jane, la jolie petite Jane, qui me rappelle tant ma sœur lorsqu'elle se laisse aller et oublie ma présence pour redevenir une ado attachante et joyeuse. Souvent, j'en oublie sa nature et il me prend l'envie de la protéger de ces mâles assoiffés de sexe qui lui tournent autour… Cependant, sous sa fragile apparence, se cache un vrai démon ! Gare à ceux qui osent contrarier la petite princesse car la jeune femme n'a pas d'égal pour asséner la souffrance. Cette dualité la rend aussi attachante que dangereuse.

Je sors de ma rêverie, sentant une main qui m'effleure.

C'est celle d'Aro qui vient prendre note du décompte des victuailles du mois, répertoriant les origines et âges des victimes.

- Alors ma chère Gianna, comment se fait-il que vous n'ayez pas encore terminé ? Son ton est plein de reproches.

Je baisse les yeux, mon corps est parcouru d'un frisson. Va-t-il me punir ? M'ôter la vie au lieu de me faire rejoindre leurs rangs ?

Je glisse le dernier passeport devant moi et l'enregistre. Ce dernier nom sur cette longue liste n'est autre que celui de l'homme que je devais rejoindre le soir de mon enlèvement.

Instinctivement, mon regard se pose sur la photo de mon prétendant. Il a dix ans de plus, les années ne l'ont pas beaucoup changé. Je constate qu'il ne vivait plus en Italie mais en France, ce beau pays romantique où nous rêvions d'aller nous installer.

Mais tout cela est loin désormais, Aro me fixe et sourit, sa main s'est posée sur mon épaule, il ressent ce que moi-même je ressens.

- Gianna, dites-moi, pensez-vous que vous pourriez vous nourrir des vôtres ? Sa question tombe comme un couperet et m'assaille d'un sentiment de panique.

- Je n'y ai jamais réfléchi jusqu'à ce jour mais je pense que quelque chose m'en empêcherait. J'ai bredouillé en lui répondant, je me suis montrée incertaine.

- J'ai moi-même ôté la vie des miens et je peux vous assurer que ce souvenir m'a hanté une bonne centaine d'années, mais il faut passer outre. Quand on est immortel, on perd ceux qui nous étaient chers, d'une manière ou d'une autre.

Un lourd silence envahit la salle d'accueil alors qu'il prononce ces mots. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi il me raconte ces choses-là, a-t-il enfin pris une décision concernant mon sort ? Où bien, est-ce encore une de ses innombrables leçons ?

Il prend le dernier passeport et l'emporte avec la liste que je viens tout juste de boucler. Il quitte la pièce sans un mot de plus, me laissant seule avec ces questions et tourments qui me taraudent l'esprit.

J'ai bien mérité mes heures de repos et j'en profite encore plus que d'habitude. Je me sens lasse et fatiguée par ce que je fais à Volterra. Je m'ennuie presque, je veux du renouveau. Personne ne m'en donne, je fais toujours les même choses, les même gestes chaque jour de peur de me faire croquer par les vampires.

Mais malgré toutes mes peurs et mes appréhensions, je continue ne voulant pas finir comme ceux qui sont sur les listes que j'établis avec soin.

Le visage de celui qui avait un jour fait battre mon cœur me revient en tête. Il avait réalisé son rêve d'aller en France malgré mon absence. Je suis à la fois peinée et heureuse pour lui car il a subi les foudres des monstres qui vivent ici, à Volterra. Une mort que je ne souhaite à personne.

Mon esprit divague vers Aro. Son discours de tout à l'heure me fait me poser des questions. A-t-il fait exprès de l'amener ici ? L'a-t-il sciemment condamné pour tester ma réaction face à la mort de personnes que j'avais un jour chéries ?

Aro est certainement le pire des Volturi, il prend toutes les décisions et pas forcément les meilleures. Il a condamné beaucoup de gens et d'autres innocents mouraient sous sa simple commande. Malgré ça, il peut être charmant et agréable. Il forme un très beau couple avec Sulpicia et beaucoup d'amour émane des regards qu'ils s'échangent. Aro couve Jane comme sa propre fille et sa garde rapprochée est comme sa deuxième famille. Lorsqu'ils sont tous ensemble, ils ressemblent à une famille normale, échangeant des banalités et riant aux éclats pour des choses futiles.

Peut-on être un monstre sans pitié et continuer à aimer son prochain ? Si je suis transformée, est-ce que je deviendrais un monstre froid et sans cœur, incapable de sentiments envers un homme sans avoir envie de me servir de lui comme repas ?

Mon esprit et mon instinct seront-ils altérés au point que je pourrais tuer un membre de ma famille ou un de mes amis ?

Je tente de ne pas m'imaginer en train de commettre l'irréparable. J'aurais préféré ne pas avoir le choix, ne pas avoir été enfermée dans un donjon puis graciée.

J'aurais voulu qu'il me tue dès le premier jour ou qu'il me transforme avant que je ne puisse me poser toutes ces questions qui me font douter de mon avenir.

Je ne peux même pas fuir. Les meilleurs traqueurs sont ici, dans ce château et jusqu'à présent, personne n'a réussi à leur échapper. Soudain, une idée me vient.

_Et si... ?_

Mon cœur se met à battre de plus en plus fort. C'est vrai qu'il est bel homme. Je suis sûre de lui plaire un peu, il passe du temps à m'observer, je le sais. Heïdi est jalouse de moi depuis le premier jour car il me porte autant d'attention qu'à elle, voire plus. Elle est dangereuse et elle ferait tout pour m'empêcher de me rapprocher de lui.

Je dois pourtant essayer. Lui seul peut m'aider et m'apprendre à devenir une des leurs. Quitte à jouer de mes atouts pour le faire flancher.

Je me mets en quête de tenues plus provocantes, dévoilant un peu plus mes charmes sans pour autant tout montrer. La suggestion permet toujours d'augmenter le désir, de découvrir les choses cachées. Quelques traits de crayon sous mes yeux pour les agrandir, un bâton de rouge pour mettre en valeur mes lèvres gourmandes. Un chignon ébouriffé laissant retomber quelques boucles sur mes épaules. Je regarde mon reflet dans le miroir, j'ai un peu de mal à me reconnaître. J'ai de belles courbes, je suis certaine qu'une fois immortelle, je surpasserai Heïdi.

Je prends donc sur moi pour mettre mon plan en marche. Mission numéro un : attirer l'attention de Démétri, mission numéro deux : faire en sorte que Heïdi soit folle de rage, mission numéro trois : faire intervenir Aro. Il faut que mon plan fonctionne.

Je suis prête à y laisser ma vie et mon âme si je ne suis pas réquisitionnée pour augmenter leurs rangs, je n'en peux plus de vivre comme je le fais depuis une décennie.

Je rejoins mon poste, quelque peu déçue de ne pas avoir croisé celui que je désire prendre dans ma toile, mais je ne baisse pas les bras pour autant. Aro a sans doute dû l'envoyer en mission. Je m'affaire à mes occupations, le tri du courrier, les rédactions d'invitations qui sont faites régulièrement pour convier les clans des quatre coins du globe à venir rendre visite aux Volturi, sans omettre le recensement des leurs.

J'ai l'estomac noué, je n'ai rien avalé depuis la veille et il commence à se rappeler à mon bon souvenir, émettant des gargouillis. Je prends une pomme dans la corbeille de fruits qui se trouve à l'entrée principale des cuisines dédiées aux quelques humains, qui comme moi vivent ici. Nous n'avons pas le droit de communiquer entre nous, à moins de désirer mourir.

Je me suis souvent demandé pourquoi les vampires prennent la peine d'assurer notre bien être, si l'on peut appeler ça ainsi. J'ai vite compris qu'ils n'aiment pas la viande avariée et un corps bien entretenu leur garantit un sang de qualité.

Triste réalité.

Je mords à pleines dents dans le fruit que j'ai choisi lorsqu'il apparaît devant moi. Je regrette de ne pas avoir opté pour une banane sur le moment. L'effet aurait été doublement percutant.

Il marque un temps, cherchant ce qui a changé en moi. De manière plus que sensuelle, je passe ma langue sur mes lèvres pour effacer la pulpe de pomme qui s'y est déposée.

Ce qui fait naître une étincelle dans les yeux de ma proie...

Tout juste la réaction que j'attendais de lui. Je le fixe intensément, une force invisible me pousse à l'attraper par la main. Je l'entraîne vers une pièce où personne ne se rend jamais. La bâtisse est grande, et les salles ne sont pas toutes utilisées. Personne ne nous surprendrait ici...

Je ne lui laisse pas le temps de réflexion, je m'attaque directement à ses lèvres. Je n'ai jamais autant ressenti de désir pour un homme Je redoute qu'il me repousse. Mais il sourit contre mes lèvres et me rend mon baiser volé. Mon cœur s'emballe, mes membres inférieurs flageolent, je suis aux anges. Il me plaque contre le mur de cette salle et place mes jambes autour de sa taille, tout en continuant ses baisers divins. Je soupire tandis que sa main glisse sur mon mollet puis chatouille ma cuisse pour rejoindre l'endroit où palpite mon excitation. Je lui plais, je sens son membre durcir contre ma cuisse. Il dégrafe son pantalon et lève ma jupe jusqu'à ma taille. J'enfouis mes mains dans ses cheveux blonds et me dégage de ses lèvres pour aller lui mordiller le lobe de l'oreille.

- Fais de moi une femme, Démétri...

Un grondement sourd s'échappe de sa gorge et je le sens entrer en moi tout de suite après m'avoir arraché ma culotte. C'est un peu douloureux mais je capture à nouveau ses lèvres pour ne pas y penser. Une larme coule malgré moi sur ma joue, ce que je ressens est à la fois de la douleur et de la joie. J'enfonce mes ongles dans son dos pour canaliser ma rage ailleurs et il gronde une nouvelle fois tout en s'enfonçant un peu plus en moi. Rapidement, je sens une immense chaleur m'envahir et un sentiment de plénitude et de béatitude prend possession de mon corps. Mes jambes se mettent à trembler et j'ai envie de crier tout ce que je ressens en cet instant magique que j'ai le désir de réitérer encore et encore. Je le sens sourire contre ma peau alors qu'il atteint l'extase à son tour.

Il me relâche doucement et dépose un dernier baiser sur mes lèvres gonflées par la rudesse de ceux que nous avons échangés. Il affiche un air conquis mais grave à la fois. Je n'ose pas lui demander à quoi il pense. Puis il se penche vers moi et me murmure à l'oreille :

- Rejoins-moi demain matin, à cet endroit précis, lorsque tu auras terminé ton travail.

- D'accord, répondis-je, avec un sourire mutin.

Mon ventre se contracte à l'idée de le revoir. Il quitte la pièce, me laissant là, conquise, heureuse et prête à mettre en action la suite de mon plan. Je file directement sous la douche, je crains que la rupture de mon hymen allèche d'autres vampires. Le jet d'eau chaude calme les courbatures que mon corps accuse, je me savonne en imaginant que c'est lui qui le fait. Je lui ai offert ma virginité, nos ébats ont été puissants. Je n'aurais pas imaginé un seul instant que j'apprécierai autant cette façon de faire l'amour.

Il me reste à échafauder un plan pour attirer Heïdi, mais pas trop vite. J'ai besoin de profiter encore de ce corps d'apollon avant que mon sort ne soit scellé. Le lendemain, je me pare de la même façon, afin de ne pas le décevoir, optant pour un bustier à lacets sur le devant pour m'offrir un peu plus à lui.

Je suis sur mon petit nuage, accueillant les tâches qui me sont assignées avec un entrain que je ne me reconnais pas. Je n'ai qu'une idée en tête : rejoindre mon amant. Une nouvelle vague de touristes arrive et me salue mais je ne les remarque même pas. Je ne veux pas que cet état d'euphorie disparaisse. Quand enfin sonne l'heure de rejoindre mon soupirant, je cours presque dans les couloirs du palais, percutant un membre de la camarilla encapuchonné. Je me confonds en excuse et pars sans demander mon reste. Et me faufile dans ce qui est devenu mon sanctuaire avec mon ténébreux vampire.

Quelqu'un m'attend dans l'ombre, mon cœur bat à cent à l'heure, je suis prête à me précipiter dans ses bras quand je réalise que ce n'est pas mon élu mais une Heïdi en furie. Ses yeux sont noirs de rage et je comprends qu'elle sait ! Mon plan n'a pas fonctionné exactement comme je l'aurai voulu. Je n'aurais pas le réconfort de ses bras, la ferveur d'une dernière étreinte tant attendue. Après tout, à quoi bon ? Je voulais qu'elle sorte de ses gonds et j'ai réussi.

Une foule de questions se bouscule dans ma tête. Comment l'a-t-elle appris ? M'a-t-il trahie ? Sa sentence se fait savoir sans attendre :

- Croyais-tu vraiment que tes petites manigances passeraient inaperçues ? Sache qu'ici les murs ont des oreilles et que j'ai beaucoup d'amis contrairement à toi. Pensais-tu que je te laisserai toucher à ce qui m'appartient impunément ? J'espère que tu en as bien profité car tu n'auras pas d'autre opportunité. Tu aimes jouer alors jouons ! Nous verrons bien qui en sortira vainqueur.

Sur ces mots, elle m'attrape par les bras et m'entraîne vers la salle des trônes. Une vague de terreur s'empare de moi, je connais l'affection que les rois lui portent. Si elle leur demande ma tête, seul Démétri pourra me sauver mais sera-t-il là ? Mon destin va-t-il s'arrêter là ? Mon piège va-t-il se retourner contre moi ?

Sur leurs fauteuils d'or, les souverains m'attendent. Aro porte la cape de l'homme que j'ai bousculé et à l'instant où je le vois, je réalise mon énième erreur. Perdue dans mes pensés, je n'ai pas reconnu mon maître. Il me sourit, enjoué comme jamais.

- Gianna, ma chère enfant, nous n'attendions plus que vous pour accueillir nos invités et commencer la fête. Félix ! Fais-les entrer. Son ton est triomphal, je n'aime pas du tout la tournure que prend les événements.

À ces mots, le géant fait avancer deux humaines dans la pièce. Femmes que je reconnais sans peine malgré les années. Sous mes yeux écarquillés se tiennent ma mère et ma sœur. Je comprends bien vite la raison de leur présence. L'espoir quitte mon corps et je me mets à prier dans un murmure, telle une litanie :

- Démétri, aide-moi ! C'est une supplique plus qu'une demande. Je veux tellement qu'il me réponde, qu'il me prenne dans ses bras, m'embrasse et me défende face aux Volturi.

Il s'approche de moi, je peux le sentir, juste là. Il attrape mon menton et lève mon visage vers le sien. Ses yeux sont noirs comme l'ébène et ses traits sont durs et impassibles. Je deviens blanche, je peux sentir tout le sang s'échapper de ma figure comme s'il en était drainé. Je me sens faible tout à coup, mes jambes me tiennent à peine. J'entends Heïdi ricaner quelque part, elle jouit de la situation.

- Je suis désolé Gianna, en ta compagnie j'ai retrouvé une part de l'homme que j'étais. Mais il faut être réaliste, je ne suis plus humain depuis bien longtemps et si tu savais depuis combien de temps j'attends ce moment...

Sa voix me fait froid dans le dos. Je ne peux pas y croire.

- Non ! Je... Les larmes coulent d'elles-mêmes sur mes joues. Je ne peux pas dire un mot de plus.

- Notre petit intermède n'a fait qu'aiguiser mon appétit et puis ce que Heïdi veut, Heïdi l'obtient.

Je jette un dernier regard à ma mère et à ma sœur, elles pleurent devant cette scène affreuse qui se joue devant elles. Je leur murmure mes adieux alors que mon amant d'un soir se penche sur moi et m'enlève à ce monde...


	6. Trapped in vampire life

**Volturi Clan Contest !**

**Disclaimer **: Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer, seule l'histoire est créée par mes soins. Venez aussi découvrir la page du Damn Addict Lemon à ce lien : damn-addict-lemon . Com (enlever les espaces) sur laquelle se feront les votes.

Mon esprit était tourmenté, emprisonné dans une sorte de bulle où il n'y avait aucune issue.

Je ne comprenais pas ce qu'il m'arrivait, je dirigeais pourtant cette horde de vampires depuis de nombreuses années. Comment une telle chose avait bien pu arriver ?

J'aimais ce que je faisais, j'aimais m'abreuver d'humains bien frais et entendre leurs cris d'horreur lorsque je croquais dans leurs chair tendre et leur injectais ce venin si précieux que nous détenions.

Je jouissais de chaque situation que je créais et de chaque ordre que je prononçais. Mes fidèles étaient à mes pieds, personne n'osait contredire mes ordres.

J'avais aussi une femme formidable qui m'aimait et qui m'était fidèle.

Alors pourquoi est-ce que ce soir, j'avais envie de tout laisser derrière moi ?

Plus tôt dans la soirée, je m'étais mis à réfléchir sur mon véritable rôle dans la horde de Volterra puis j'avais quitté les souterrains, seul.

Je ne sortais jamais esseulé du château. J'étais toujours accompagné de Caïus, Marcus ou de la garde au complet.

J'avais eu une soudaine envie de liberté et d'évasion. J'avais besoin de fuir cette vie ne serait-ce qu'un instant. Ou peut-être quelques jours. Le temps de mettre de l'ordre dans ma tête habituellement si bien ordonnée. Tout était tout à coup devenu chaotique et embrouillé, sans que je ne sache pourquoi. De sérieux doutes s'étaient emparés de moi quand à mon avenir. Je n'étais pas sûr que ce à quoi j'étais destiné me satisfasse pleinement.

Du renouveau. Voilà ce à quoi j'aspirai désormais.

Sulpicia avait dû trouver ma lettre et elle avait sûrement déjà tout compris. Elle savait qu'il ne faudrait pas tenter de me retrouver tant que je n'aurais pas décidé qu'il était temps pour moi de rentrer. Elle était intelligente ma Sulpicia, elle avait tout de suite vu que ça n'allait pas, sans pour autant me demander d'explication.

Je possédais une petite maison non loin de la ville qui me servait de havre de paix, de temps à autre. J'étais parti m'y installer pour méditer et réfléchir à ces zones d'ombre qui avaient envahi ma tête depuis plusieurs semaines maintenant. Après toutes des années passées à diriger mon clan d'une main de fer, j'avais mérité un peu de repos, n'en déplaise aux autres.

Je ne leur devais rien. J'étais leur roi. Je pouvais m'absenter sans que cela ne nuise aux affaires de Volterra. Caïus et Marcus avaient toute ma confiance, ils étaient comme des frères pour moi.

J'avais toujours eu, depuis ma transformation, la certitude que je ferais de bonnes choses pour ce monde, pour ce peuple qui était désormais le mien. Je n'avais jamais regretté une seule décision et pourtant aujourd'hui, j'avais des doutes sur le bien fondé de mes actes.

J'avais tué ma propre sœur pour ne pas qu'elle s'enfuie avec mon meilleur élément et ne détruise tout ce que j'avais moi-même construit. Je me devais de préserver toute l'influence que j'avais sur les vampires par tous les moyens et j'avais sciemment utilisé le pouvoir de Chelsea pour garder Marcus auprès de moi alors qu'il aimait ma sœur et était sur le point de s'enfuir avec elle. Je l'avais trahi et il ne le savait pas, je lui avais minutieusement tout caché. Il était resté à mes côtés toutes ces années sans savoir que je l'avais manipulé comme on manipule une marionnette.

Le pouvoir de Chelsea m'avait souvent été très utile et grâce à elle, j'avais rallié bon nombre de vampires à ma cause, lesquels m'étaient désormais plus que fidèles, prêts à tout pour me servir et à faire régner les lois vampiriques.

Cette protection plus que bienvenue m'avait fait devenir un traître... un tricheur envers les miens et envers ceux qui m'étaient le plus cher.

J'avais ensuite mis en place, avec Caïus et Marcus, les lois du monde vampirique. Les humains ne devaient pas nous connaître ni se douter que nous existions. Nous devions rester un mythe pour eux et quiconque s'opposait à nos règles, mourrait.

Il y avait eu beaucoup de morts parmi les nôtres... et j'en étais, pour la plupart, le seul responsable.

Ma plus grande fierté était d'avoir rencontré Jane et Alec. Alors qu'ils étaient encore humains, les jumeaux étaient dotés de très grandes compétences et je les voulais absolument dans la garde des Volturi. Mais ils étaient beaucoup trop jeunes pour nous rejoindre, il fallait que je les laisse grandir, ils devaient profiter de leur jeunesse avant de connaître la vie éternelle.

Néanmoins, la vie nous jouait parfois de mauvais tours et les jumeaux furent accusés de sorcellerie par les villageois et condamnés au bûcher. J'avais sauvé leurs vies in extremis, je les avais transformés et depuis qu'ils étaient avec nous, j'étais invincible. Personne ne pouvait avoir ma peau, j'étais plus que protégé grâce à eux !

Je n'étais qu'un égocentrique, je ne faisais les choses que par intérêt. Je ne méritais pas la vie que je menais depuis toutes ces années.

J'avais envie de demander pardon à tous ces gens mais à quoi bon perdre le peu de dignité qu'il me restait... Plutôt quitter Volterra ou vivre en ermite comme le faisaient certains des miens. Je ne voulais plus continuer à tuer ou à sacrifier des personnes qui m'étaient chères. Plus jamais.

Plusieurs jours s'écoulèrent sans que je ne reçoive aucune visite. Sulpicia devait les tenir éloignés, leur dire que tout allait bien, que j'avais juste besoin de me ressourcer. En réalité, ce n'était pas du tout ça. J'étais en train de me détruire, de ressasser toutes ces pensées horribles de mon passé.

Je n'avais pas mangé depuis trois jours, je me sentais faible, j'avais besoin de sang. Aucun humain ne passait par ici et je ne voulais pas les chasser. J'avais l'habitude de les faire venir au château en troupeaux... de la nourriture facile, docile... l'abattoir.

Je me dégoûtais encore plus.

Un écureuil passa non loin de moi et en quelques mouvements rapides, je l'attrapai. Pouvais-je vraiment boire du sang animal ? Certains vampires, au Canada, avaient opté pour ce régime alimentaire. Je l'acceptais mais je ne croyais pas que le sang animal puisse être aussi revigorant que le sang humain.

Quel autre choix avais-je ?

Je fermai les yeux et croquai dans l'animal. Le liquide coula dans mes veines, doux et suave. C'était bon et je ne ressentis aucune culpabilité... Pour la première fois depuis des semaines, je me sentais un peu plus léger.

Un oiseau et un petit rongeur suivirent. Puis un lapin, un sanglier, un cerf.

Je m'habituais chaque jour à ce régime et je reprenais goût à la vie. Je me mis à peindre, à jouer du piano, à redécorer la maison. Des choses futiles qui me faisaient du bien.

Mes responsabilités à Volterra me paraissaient loin... et pourtant elles me rattrapèrent bien plus vite que je ne l'aurais voulu.

Je l'avais sentie arriver alors que je vidais mon premier cerf de la journée. Son parfum m'était parvenu et m'avait frappé de plein fouet. J'avais continué à m'abreuver et était retourné à la maison, l'ignorant presque.

Mais c'était sans compter sur sa ténacité, elle était déjà devant ma porte, les bras croisés, le regard vide et triste. Sa petite moue de femme-enfant me fit sourire, pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps.

- Maître ! Je vous trouve enfin ! Dit-elle en s'agenouillant devant moi. Elle semblait soulagée de me voir.

- Jane, mon petit, vous ne devriez pas être là... La sermonnai-je.

- J'étais tellement inquiète, murmura-t-elle alors que je l'aidais à se relever. Elle leva les yeux vers moi et resta à me regarder, stupéfaite. Vos yeux...

Elle était horrifiée par cette découverte mais je pris son visage en coupe et déposai un baiser sur son front.

- Vous buvez le sang des animaux, Maître ! Que vous arrive-t-il ? Ce n'est pas normal ! Les vampires se nourrissent d' humains ! Elle était très en colère, ses yeux étaient devenus noirs et l'air se chargea immédiatement d'électricité.

- Jane, calmez-vous et laissez-moi vous expliquer, tentai-je d'une voix douce. Je règne sur Volterra depuis bien trop longtemps, je suis fatigué et...

- NON ! Hurla-t-elle, faisant s'envoler une nuée de moineaux perchés dans le saule auprès de nous. NON ! Vous êtes mon modèle depuis toujours ! Vous êtes comme mon père !

- Les gens changent Jane... même moi, lui répondis-je calmement. Il faut que vous l'acceptiez! Telle est ma volonté !

Si elle avait pu pleurer, elle se serait effondrée, en larmes, dans mes bras. Malheureusement, elle n'en avait plus la capacité. Je lui avais ôté cela, j'étais un monstre sans cœur...

Elle s'en alla sans un dernier regard pour moi, écœurée par mes pupilles dorées et par la lâcheté dont je faisais preuve envers ma race. Une fois de plus, j'étais égoïste et égocentrique. Mais cette fois, je savais que cela n'était pas vain, qu'il y avait quelque chose de bon dans ce que je faisais.

Deux jours plus tard, Démétri, mon fidèle traqueur, ainsi que Caïus et Marcus vinrent à leur tour me rendre visite. Jane avait dû tout leur raconter. Seul Démétri semblait fasciné par ce revirement de situation, il avait l'air impressionné par la façon dont je me nourrissais et semblait avide d'informations.

Caïus et Marcus voulaient des explications mais je refusais de les leur donner, pour le moment.

- Je vais bientôt revenir et tout vous dire. N'ayez crainte, je suis toujours l'un des vôtres malgré ces changements, les rassurai-je. J'ai encore besoin d'un peu de temps, comprenez-moi, mes frères.

Un mois après ma fuite de Volterra, je décidai de rentrer. Il était temps pour moi de régler mes comptes avec les miens, de mettre les choses au clair, une fois pour toutes.

- Maître Aro ! Je suis ravie de vous revoir parmi nous, m'accueillit Gianna dès que j'eus mis un pied dans le hall d'accueil.

- Merci Gianna, merci, dis-je en lui souriant sincèrement.

Des bruits de pas et des exclamations me parvinrent alors que je m'apprêtais à retrouver Marcus et Caïus dans la salle des trônes. Heïdi et Chelsea étaient en train de guider des touristes à travers les dédales du château. Elles servaient de guide touristique à ces humains qui, fascinés par l'histoire des vampires, se laissaient mener partout où on leur disait. Mais ils ne savaient rien du final sanglant qui les attendait.

_Oh mon Dieu ! Je devais arrêter ça ! Immédiatement !_

Le troupeau s'arrêta net et tout le petit groupe me regarda comme si j'étais sorti de nulle part. Quelques murmures se firent entendre, des regards dérobés me dévisagèrent sans honte.

- Chelsea ! N'êtes-vous pas au courant ? Il y a une énorme fuite d'eau dans le château, la visite guidée doit être interrompue, dis-je d'une voix forte. Gianna ici présente vous remboursera intégralement la visite. Je suis vraiment navré !

- Mais Maître... chuchota Chelsea à voix basse.

- Plus tard mon petit, plus tard, la coupai-je d'un signe de la main.

- Par ici messieurs dames... enchaîna Heïdi en guidant le groupe de touristes, déçus de devoir s'arrêter là.

Lorsque les humains furent tous partis sains et saufs du château, les accusations fusèrent de toute part. Je les laissai déverser sur moi leur colère avant de m'approcher gentiment de Gianna et de lui demander de contacter les autres rois pour une réunion. Elle se leva s'en mot dire et s'exécuta.

- Heïdi, Chelsea ! Trouvez Alec, Jane, Sulpicia et Démétri. Je vous veux tous dans la salle des trônes dans une demie heure ! Ordonnai-je en les plantant dans le hall, sans répondre à leurs accusations.

Elles obéirent, elles n'avaient pas le choix. Elles me craignaient encore malgré le changement évident dans mon comportement. Gianna revint très vite et m'annonça que les rois m'attendaient.

- Merci ma chère Gianna. Pouvez-vous aller en ville et me trouver une dizaine de lapins vivants ?

- Oui Maître, bien sûr, couina-t-elle en quittant son poste. Elle avait l'air affolé. La pauvre petite ne quittait pas souvent le château elle non plus. Encore par ma faute.

Tout cela devait stopper, je ne pouvais plus terroriser les gens de cette façon.

Lorsqu'ils me virent entrer dans la salle des Trônes, mes acolytes me regardèrent, l'air sévère et attendant des explications.

- Où sont les humains ? Demanda Marcus d'une voix grave.

- Je les ai renvoyés chez eux ! Ils ne sont plus d'aucune utilité ici. J'avais tenté d'utiliser un ton neutre.

- Qu'est-ce que ça signifie, Aro ? Tonna Caïus.

- Je vais vous expliquer, dis-je sans me soucier du ton que Caïus avait employé. Mais d'abord, je dois te parler, Marcus. Je dois t'avouer quelque chose que je te cache depuis des années, quelque chose qui me pèse et que je ne peux plus garder pour moi. Je t'ai trompé autrefois et je ne peux plus vivre avec ça sur la conscience. J'ai utilisé les pouvoirs de Chelsea pour te rallier au clan, j'ai triché, confessai-je en m'agenouillant à ses pieds. Je te demande pardon, mon frère, pour tout ce que je t'ai fait.

Marcus ne bougea pas d'un cil et resta prostré là, à me regarder.

- Est-ce que c'est toi qui l'a tuée ? Souffla-t-il.

- Oui, avouai-je.

Il avait tout compris avant que je ne lui dise la vérité. Pourtant, il resta étrangement calme. Je ne savais que penser de sa réaction. Il semblait toujours être sous l'emprise du pouvoir de Chelsea. Après tout, c'était logique.

J'étais responsable de son état.

J'étais un monstre.

- Ça n'a plus d'importance aujourd'hui, Aro. Je m'inquiète pour toi. Que se passe-t-il pour que tous ces changements opèrent dans ton esprit. Il semblait vraiment inquiet.

- Régner sur Volterra de cette façon ne m'intéresse plus, je veux changer, annonçai-je brutalement.

Un silence de mort se fit dans la pièce. Ils ne semblaient pas comprendre ce que je voulais dire.

- Cela fait un mois que je me nourris de sang animal et depuis ce nouveau régime, je me sens revivre.

- C'est impensable ! Hurla Caïus.

- Et je compte inciter le plus de vampires possible à faire comme moi, terminai-je sans me préoccuper de Caïus.

Nouveau silence. Je me sentis seul et ignoble. À nouveau.

Nous ne pûmes continuer cette conversation car Gianna entra dans la pièce, accompagnée d'une partie de la horde. Elle avait apporté les victuailles, comme je le lui avais demandé.

Sulpicia se dirigea directement vers moi et se plaça à mes côtés, déterminée à me suivre et à me soutenir quoiqu'il arrive. Devant les yeux horrifiés des autres, elle attrapa un lapin dans la cage et le draina de son sang, buvant avec délice le doux breuvage qu'il dégageait.

- Que ceux qui sont contre ma volonté me dépècent et me brûlent car je ne vivrai plus autrement, déclarai-je solennellement.

Démétri s'approcha à son tour et goûta le sang d'un autre lapin. Il afficha un air satisfait et ses yeux trahirent un soulagement plus que bienvenu. Lui aussi en avait assez, il voulait en finir avec la violence et les conflits.

- Ne veux-tu donc plus te battre pour faire régner l'ordre dans le monde vampirique ? C'est le chaos qui nous attend si nous laissons les vampires tout faire ! Hurla Caïus, hors de lui.

- Je te laisse le soin de prendre la relève si tu n'es pas d'accord avec ma façon de voir les choses. Je suis las de tout cela alors ne te gêne surtout pas... lui répondis-je, calmement. Mais sache que je vais tout faire pour que les vampires comprennent qu'il y a d'autres façons de se nourrir que de boire du sang humain et de tuer des innocents. Le sang animal est pur, il suffit de s'y habituer comme je l'ai fait.

- Tu es un être abject, Aro !

Caïus se jeta sur moi, sans vraiment réfléchir à ses actes. Jane fut la première à réagir en lui infligeant de terribles douleurs. Elle n'avait pas dit un mot depuis son arrivée mais j'avais vu dans son regard qu'elle me suivrait, quoi que je décide. Démétri saisit ensuite Caïus et se chargea de le démembrer. Il fut brûlé dans l'âtre de la salle de Trônes.

Un de mes plus fidèle sujet était mort... Toujours à cause de moi.

Quelles que soient mes décisions ça évite la répétition, je serais toujours la source d'un conflit.

À nouveau, la colère et l'incompréhension prirent le dessus dans ma tête. Rien n'avait changé. Je m'étais peut-être trompé.

Mon esprit était tourmenté, emprisonné dans une sorte de bulle où il n'y avait aucune issue...


	7. Ouverture des votes

Nous vous remercions de l'intérêt qu'à susciter ce concours et nous sommes maintenant plus que ravis d'ouvrir les bureaux de votes !

Pour cela, il vous suffit de choisir votre OS favoris, jusqu'au dimanche 11 novembre 2013 !

Pour le faire, il suffit d'aller sur le forum :

www (point) damn-addict-lemon (point) com / t5138-ouverture-des-votes#135890 (remplacez la ponctuation si vous faites un copier/coller du lien)

.

Les résultats –ainsi que le nom des auteurs- seront disponibles sur ce support et sur le forum dès la fin des votes !

.

**Les votes ne seront accessibles qu'aux membres présentés sur le forum. **

N'hésitez pas à vous inscrire sur notre forum, de un, parce que plus on est de fou plus on rit et de deux, vous pourrez ainsi avoir accès aux nombreux sujets que nous abordons, dont les annonces des prochains concours !

En espérant vous voir nombreux sur Damn-Addict-Lemon,

Bisous à tous !

Le staff du Forum.


	8. Les résultats

Et oui, c'est déjà fini pour les votes, nous allons enfin annoncer les trois premiers élus par les Damn-Addict-Lemon-Members !

Mais avant, nous vous révélons enfin qui a écrit ces histoires qui vous ont tant plues et qui vous ont été difficiles à départager :

**The Volturi's Clan contest**:

**A Bloody Birthday** de Only G

**Un choix difficile** de Tilunarou

**A cœur ouvert** de Solène

**Attrape-moi Volterra** de Kalika-Ma, Tilunarou et Nathy

**Trapped in vampire** life de Tilunarou

Alors, aviez-vous deviné qui se trouvait derrière les histoires que vous avez lues ?

.

Et maintenant, il est temps de vous annoncer le podium gagnants du concours n°23 du forum Damn-Addict-lemon :

En troisième position, il s'agit de :

**A cœur ouvert** de Solène

Ex aequo avec

**Attrape-moi Volterra** de Kalika-Ma, Tilunarou et Nathy

Avec 7% des voix (1 votes)

La seconde place revient à :

**********Un choix difficile** de Tilunarou

Avec 14% des Voix (2 votes)

Et la PREMIÈRE PLACE revient à:

******A Bloody Birthday** de Only G

Avec 71% des voix (10 votes)

Félicitations à vous qui remportez une bannière de votre OS ainsi qu'un avatar qui vous seront envoyés par mail.

Merci également à tous les participants ! Ça a été un vrai régal de vous lire pour le concours ! Merci aussi à tous les lecteurs et à ceux qui ont votés car une œuvre ne peut exister sans soutien !

.

N'oubliez pas que nous vous proposons dès maintenant les dates des prochains concours sur notre profil FF ou sur le forum ou même Facebook. Donc pas d'excuses pour ne pas participer !

Bisous à tous,

Le Staff du forum.


End file.
